Difference Little Sisters Make S4
by fantasylunargirl
Summary: Home is where your family is, Emma now knows both of hers. Now she has it new villain's arise threatening to take it away, one actually being a member of her family.
1. Attack Of The Snow Monster

Differences Little Sisters Make

S4

Chapter 1

The Attack Of The Snow Monster

Regina left the diner abruptly and Emma followed her out "Regina".

"Not now" Regina replied.

Emma carried on anyway "I'm sorry, I had no idea who she was, I just saw this poor woman and I wanted to help her. I didn't intend to cause you pain".

Tally came out and asked "mommy what's wrong, who's that woman inside".

Emma said "turns out she's Maid Marian".

Tally asked "but isn't Robin with Regina now"?

Regina said "was, not anymore, I'm always the villain, even when I'm not and like Gold said villains don't get happy endings".

Tally said "but you and Grandpa Gold aren't villains anymore and he and Belle just got married".

Regina said "how nice for him but it seems fate isn't planning on being as kind to me. First it gives me a shot a true love again and lets your mommy go to the past so she can bring back his dead wife"

Emma said "I said sorry for bringing her here, but I'm not going to apologize for saving someone's life".

"Well, maybe she was deserved to die".

"Well you would know, I saved her from you".

"That was the person I was not the person I am. I worked very hard to build a future, a future that's now gone, thanks to you".

"You don't know that".

"I know it's complicated enough that his dead wife is back".

At that moment Robin came out the door with Marian and Roland "just meet her, she's not at all how you think" Robin went up to Regina and said "Regina I want you to meet Marian, I was thinking we should talk".

He was being discreet but Marian still saw what was going on "wait, were you two, are you two together"? Before Robin could explain properly she ranted "you and the Evil Queen, did you let her near my son? Do you have any idea what she's done, the terror she's inflicted".

Mary-Margaret and David came out, Mary-Margaret asked "is everything okay"?

David commented "no one's been incinerated yet so that's a good sign".

Mary-Margaret asked "Regina is everything okay"?

Marian turned to see her "you're Snow White, why are you talking to her, she wants to kill you".

As Killian, Neal and Henry came out Mary-Margaret replied "in the past, but now we've settled our differences and made peace".

Marian asked "how can you make a peace with someone like her, don't you know who she is"?

Neal said "well you don't, you know who she was, but not who she is now".

Marian yelled "yes I do, she's a monster".

Henry asked "Mom, are you okay"?

Regina seemed to be boiling and rather than retaliate and prove Marian right she walked away. Emma was going to go after her but Killian pulled her back. Tally looked at Marian with Roland in her arms and could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile.

The next day as the Swan-Cassidy family walked down the street with David, Mary-Margaret and baby Neal Emma tried to call Regina. After the seventh time of her calls going to voice mail Henry asked "she's still not answering any of your calls".

"Sorry kid" Emma answered "looks like Regina does not want to be disturbed,...But that doesn't mean she's doing anything evil".

"That woman was mean" Tally said determinedly.

Emma said "we know Regina can be mean but..."

Tally replied "not Regina, she's turning good. That other woman was mean, she called Regina a monster".

Neal interjected "it's also hard for Robin. He's torn between the woman he vowed eternal love to and the woman who has recently found her way into his heart. He went to see Regina earlier to tell her he still loves her but as a man of honour he must honour his vow".

Tally asked "what's a vow"?

Neal answered "it's a promise that should last forever".

Henry said "let me try calling her, maybe it's you she doesn't want to hear from".

Emma said "you may have a point"

Neal added "if Regina will talk to anyone it will be you, you are her favourite person Henry".

David went to talk with Henry and Neal while Emma and Tally walked up to Mary-Margaret who said "I hope for his sake she doesn't give into what she usually gives into"?

Tally mentioned "she walked away last night and didn't hurt that woman".

Mary-Margaret replied "that's right, that's a good sign and shows she trying to be better which is as good as being better. You're a very wise little girl".

Hook came up and said "Emma, the mausoleum's clear, Regina's not hiding there".

"Thanks" Emma said.

Leroy then came running up with Walter yelling "we're under attack".

The men came over as Emma asked "okay Leroy what happened"?

Leroy answered "we were just driving home when we got blasted with magic. The whole van's iced over, we woke up in a meat locker. Who has that kind of magic"?

Emma saw a trail of ice and said "perhaps the same person who made that".

Emma, Hook and Neal rushed and followed the ice trail to a warehouse. A flurry of snow appeared out of nowhere inside the warehouse and created a snow monster.

Hook commented "well that's new".

Neal asked "what is it"?

Hook asked "how should I know"?

Emma put her gun away and said "we don't want to pick a fight"

Neal muttered "Emma, are you sure that's a good idea"?

Emma answered "we should at least see what it wants first".

The Snow monster roared knocking them over, they got up and ran out of the warehouse with the snow monster following them.

When Leroy saw it he yelled "EVIL SNOWMAN, RUN" causing a panic.

Neal ducked to the side to his children for a moment "Henry, Sugar Plum..."

Henry asked "you want us to stay here with Mary-Margaret"?

Neal answered "you got it kid, your mom and I will be right back". Neal followed Emma, David and Hook who were following the Snow monster into the forest. They had to reach everyone living in the forest and get them out of the snow monsters path.

They reached Robin Hood's camp before the Snow Monster Robin asked "what's wrong"?

David answered "some sort of monster".

Neal added "made out of snow".

Robin replied "no monster will cross our path".

Suddenly they heard the snow monster approaching Hook yelled "it's coming from the North.

When the Snow Monster came into view Little John grabbed a crossbow and fired it as Emma tried to warn him not to.

Hook mentioned "he only attacks when he feels threatened".

"Our best plan was to get everyone out of his way" Neal mentioned. "This creature is too strong for any one of us to take down".

David said "no, maybe Emma can".

"Me"? asked Emma.

Hook said "yes, with your magic".

Emma prepared herself and shot a blast of magic at the Snow Monster which only made him angrier and produced ice spikes on his shoulders. He threw Emma out of the way knocking her out and with a frosty breath all the men were too. Only Marian was left, in an effort to protect herself she got a bow and arrow. When the Snow Monster saw it he swotted it out of her hands and Marian at the same time.

The noise the Snow Monster made had attracted Regina. She walked out and stood between the Snow Monster and Marian. When she saw who the Snow Monster's prey was she was faced with a conundrum. She wanted Marian dead but was faced with the problem that if Marian turned up dead everyone would suspect her. Now here she was, a Snow Monster was about to kill Marian, she could just stand back and let it happen with everyone knowing it was the Snow Monster and she would be guiltless in Robin's eyes. But she had worked so hard to become a new person, a person who did the right thing, and to let someone die when you could prevent it was the wrong thing. She looked over at Marian, "please help me, please" she begged. Regina disappeared appearing to allow the Snow Monster to kill her. He was about to step on her when he shattered and Marian saw Regina was behind him. "You saved me" Marian said surprised.

Everyone started coming to after Robin made sure Marian was alright she said to Regina "maybe I was wrong, maybe you're not a monster".

Regina replied "I can live with maybe, welcome to Storybrooke Marian".

 **Happy 2018 everyone, lets try and make this a good year**


	2. Emma And Elsa

Chapter 2

Emma And Elsa

Mary-Margaret put baby Neal in his crib "sweet dreams, I'll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking, yes I will".

Henry said "I wonder what babies dream about".

David said "bull fighting".

Emma said "laser tag".

Neal said "swinging through the trees like Tarzan".

Mary-Margaret replied "they do not"

Henry said "I think they were kidding"

Mary-Margaret said "I'll recognize funny again when he's three and I've had a good night's sleep

David said "three, I see the optimism returning"

Neal said "trust me, you have a baby, you're never having a good night sleep again".

"Yes I will" argued Mary-Margaret.

Emma said "she's right, we just need to wait for Tally to start college".

Henry was filling a basket with stuff, Emma went to see what he doing. "Chocolates, DVD, Ice cream... red wine, that's one hell of a midnight snack kid".

Neal said "I presume there's a reason why you have wine"?

Henry said "it's not for me, it's for my mom"

Emma replied "I don't drink and sheriff".

Henry said "other mom, I googled ways to get over a break up on the internet. It didn't talk about your boyfriend's dead wife time travelling to the future, but it did give comfort tips".

"Good thinking kid" said Neal.

Emma said "that's sweet of you".

Suddenly there was cawing outside the window and they saw a crow on the window sill. They opened the window and when the crow climbed on Mary-Margaret's finger she saw a note attached to its leg. She took the note off and let the crow fly away. "It's for Henry, it's from your mom".

He was supposed to go over to hers in a while so what could she tell him in a note she couldn't tell him in person. Henry read the note and his confused expression turned into one of sadness. "She doesn't want to see me" and ran out of the loft.

Emma picked up the note and followed Henry out "Henry".

As soon as she gone Neal asked "what's in this note"?

Neal took a look then looked solemn Mary-Margaret asked "what is it"?

Neal read out the letter:

'Dear Henry

Right now I'm not too sure about myself.

I won't find out if I have other people around me.

I think for now you should stay away while I deal with things.

Your Mom'.

David said "no wonder he was so upset. And she's wrong at times like now she's need someone with her".

Tally asked "then why she say to Henry to stay way"

Mary-Margaret said "because she's thinking it will make things better, but it won't",

Suddenly the lights went out and Tally started screaming waking up Baby Neal who started crying. Mary-Margaret went to comfort him while Neal went to find a flash light.

Suddenly the phone rang Neal asked "think it's about the blackout"?

David asked "what gave you that idea? I'll call Emma, we can pick her up and see what's going on".

Later trying to find what caused the blackout Emma worriedly said "it's not like him to pass up on operation anything".

Neal replied "it's not yourself, it's Regina's. I bet in no time at all he'll back to his old self".

All of a sudden they saw a wall of ice and when they got out they saw the power lines had been knocked down by out. Neal mentioned "the Snow Monster is starting to make perfect sense"

Hook came up and said "in case you're wondering it goes all the way around the town".

David said "Hook, I didn't know you were joining us"

Hook replied "when a fair lady calls I'm obliged to answer".

David stated "so once again we can't leave Storybrooke, but why"?

Emma said "we could find out if we know who created the wall?

Neal guessed "Frost Giants, Winter Wizard, the White Witch"

Emma said "none of those could be wanting to do anything good".

Hook replied "maybe they want to keep us in so they can kill us one by one. If I was a villain that's what I would do."

A call came through the walkie talkie so David went to see what was going on while Emma, Neal and Hook continued to stare at the wall.

Emma said "what if this isn't just a fence"?

Neal asked "what else could it be"?

Emma said "I could be wrong, but it could be a fort, stay here".

Neal said to Hook "you called her a fair lady".

Hook asked "what of it"?

Neal said "sounded like a term of endearment, just remember she's my wife"?

Hook replied "of course".

Meanwhile at the loft things were going to get a bit hectic too. Mary-Margaret was sitting down with Tally trying to keep her calm. Suddenly there was a knock at the door when Mary-Margaret answered the door Leroy, Happy and Granny came in. "Come right in I guess" said Mary-Margaret.

"Oh look at the baby" said Leroy.

Tally asked "how can you see him, it's dark"?

Leroy answered "you don't say, the powers out everywhere" he looked at Mary-Margaret. "What are you going to do about it sister"?

Mary-Margaret asked "isn't fixing town issues Regina's job"?

Granny said "she doesn't want the job anymore"?

Tally mentioned "in the book when the Evil Queens defeated Snow White and Prince Charming rule the land".

Leroy said "she's exactly right, we helped you take your kingdom back so you could rule, well this is your kingdom now".

Granny added "this time you cast the curse, you're the mayor now".

When David, Neal and Hook decided to see of Emma had anything they saw a woman called Elsa. When she saw them she got scared setting off her powers resulting in another ice wall coming up and the top of the ice wall falling on top trapping Emma and Elsa inside. David got out his walkie-talkie, "Emma, Emma can you hear me"

Hook said "I'm getting her out" he ran to the wall and used his hook to pick the ice to no avail.

Neal said "it's no use, we need to try something else".

Not stopping Hook said "I'm open to suggestions".

David replied "magic made this wall, maybe we need magic to unmake it. And I'm not going to give up until I do".

David yelled into the walkie talkie "Emma, can you hear me, are you alright" for a long time he got no response.

Finally he heard Emma said "Dad, I'm fine, I'm inside with this woman looking for her sister Anna. She thinks Anna is in town because she found a necklace of hers in Gold's shop. She wants to find her before..."

Elsa grabbed Emma's walkie talkie "before I freeze this town and everyone in it".

Mary-Margaret felt over-whelmed, how could she rule when she had a newborn baby to look after. The only person who knew how to take care of a town and a child at the same time was Regina. When she went to see Regina Tally stayed at the loft with Leroy, Happy and Granny. After speaking to Regina Mary-Margaret called them and told them to meet her at the power plant. When they got there Mary-Margaret was reading the manual in front of a power box. Granny asked "so do you know how to get power back"?

Mary-Margaret answered "Regina said there's supposed to be a back-up generator. I'm trying to find out how to turn it on, it would be better if the manual wasn't in Japanese".

When Mary-Margaret put the manual down Happy suggested "maybe Marco should be helping with power, he is the handy man".

Leroy said "Gepetto, I don't think wood-carvings going to save the day".

Tally said "daddy has tools".

Leroy said "it's going to take more than tools for this sister"

Granny suggested "Dr Whale".

Leroy said "he's a doctor, not an electrician"

Mary-Margaret said "we don't need help".

Leroy said "if you think I'm grumpy now imagine me in the morning without a coffee-maker".

Happy said "or computer, TV, CD, DVR, DVD"

Mary-Margaret cried "stop saying letters. Listen I am not magic, I have had eight hours of sleep in the last week, I am breast feeding and I am exhausted. I don't need this, I might be a leader but I did not ask to maintain an electrical grid. Oh, and get this I'm beginning to get why Regina was evil, it wasn't her it was you, you have survived your entire lives without light bulbs, buy a flashlight".

Happy replied "okay, maybe we should go" he and Leroy left.

Tally asked "are you okay Mary-Margaret"?

Mary-Margaret said "honestly Tally , I'm not too great at the moment".

Granny said "I could look after Tally while you're busy, and drop her off at home after the power's back on".

Mary-Margaret said "oh would you? That would be a big help. I don't know how I could do this while taking care of two kids".

Granny said "I could take Neal too if you want".

Mary-Margaret seemed unsure "I'm not sure if he'd be comfortable without me or David there".

David, Neal and Hook ran into Mr Gold's shop and saw Mr Gold and Belle behind the counter. Neal said "we need help"?

With mild concern Mr Gold asked "with the blackout"?

David answered "no, Emma's trapped in an ice wall with a woman with some sort of ice powers"?

Mr Gold asked "what do you want me to do"?

Neal replied "well getting my wife out would be a great start".

Mr Gold asked "do you know why you shouldn't take a card away from a house of cards".

Hook replied "because they're all fall over but what does that have to anything".

Mr Gold said "imagine this ice wall is a house of cards. While I could easily melt the ice it could then cave in killing Emma and I don't think any of us want that".

Neal said "we were hoping the woman could let Emma out if we find her sister".

David added "she thinks her sister is in town because of something of hers she found in your shop, a necklace".

Belle looked through some of the records of items and found one of a necklace "did it look like this"?

When David saw the picture of a snowflake shaped necklace he said "I know this, I've seen it before, I know who Anna is and more importantly I know how to find her".

As they left Mr Gold said "I hope Henry feels better".

Neal looked back and asked "what do you mean".

Mr Gold replied "he was in here earlier, wanted his fake memories back".

Concerned Neal asked "did he give a reason why"?

Mr Gold said "something about Regina, didn't care if they were new fake memories as long as Regina wasn't in them".

"And what did you do"?

"I told him he only thinks he can't handle it, but he's stronger than he thinks. After all he had the lineage of the dark one and the blood of the saviour running through his veins. Time will tell how strong that makes him, and Tally, but it definitely makes him strong enough to handle whatever problem he has now".

"Thanks" Neal said quickly, "for not changing his memories he might not see it now but it would've been a big mistake".

They went to Bo Peep's Chop Shop, she was chopping meat with a cleaver. David said "I need your help".

She said "you and I aren't friends so I haven't got to do anything".

Neal said "please, my wife is in danger".

Bo Peep replied "not interested, get lost".

Neal said "you're not as nice as the nursery rhyme makes you seem".

David mentioned "she was a feared war lord" which made Bo Peep smirk. "Well, that is until a shepherd won an impossible fight and beat her" causing her smirk to fall.

Bo Peep said "get out and let the door hit you on the way out".

David just said "I need to find someone you branded".

Bo Peep answered "I branded a lot of people".

David told her "her name was Anna, it was Joan back then".

Bo Peep asked "didn't keep a record".

David said "had a necklace shaped like a snowflake, you should remember that, you stole it".

Bo Peep said "what part of get out are you having trouble understanding".

David said "you're not so threatening without your helpers".

Bo Peep replied "I still have this one" raising her cleaver.

Hook grabbed her arm before she could bring it down and took the cleaver out of her hand.

David said "if you won't help us we'll just to borrow the one thing that can, you two check the back room" Hook and Neal went into the back. "She wouldn't keep it far from her. It's a shepherd's crook"

Neal called from the back "the one with purple flowers on it".

David said "that's the one".

Bo Peep yelled "hey that's my property".

As David told Bo Peep he didn't have to answer to her Elsa called on the walkie talkie and told Hook Emma had passed out and could be freezing to death.

They rushed back to the ice wall with the crook David asked into the walkie talkie "Elsa, how's Emma"?

Elsa replied worriedly "she's freezing, turning blue".

Hook got frantic and tried breaking through the ice with hook. Neal grabbed his arm "you know that's no use". He called into the walkie talkie "Elsa you need to melt the ice now".

Elsa asked "is Anna there"?

Neal relied "not yet, but Emma needs to get out now".

Elsa said "I can't".

David said "then can you find some way out".

Elsa replied "I need Anna".

David said "well we don't have her at the moment, we have a way to find her but right now you're going to have to do this on your own".

"I can't control this"

"I know how you feel, you feel trapped, it's a battle you can't win but it's a battle you have to fight or you'll die".

"I might survive, but Emma..."

"Survival isn't enough, you have to live".

Elsa had only heard one other person say the same thing "where did you hear that"?

"Where do you think".

"Anna, you know her".

"We met in the past, she helped me become who I am now. She saved my life and yours and I need you to save Emma. From what I knew about Anna she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice, now do it".

Keeping Anna on mind Elsa tried to melt the ice and was able to create a hole in the ice. Hook and Neal wasted no time to get Emma out. Neal kept his arms around her tying to share some of his body heat.

Once they got home Neal called "Mary-Margaret, Tally".

Henry came down stairs and said "they're not here".

Neal said "Henry, get blankets, as many as you can find".

As Henry went to get blankets he saw Neal rushing to help hook bring Emma in. They sat Emma in a chair and when Henry came rushing back with blankets they cocooned Emma in them.

Neal asked "where are Mary-Margaret and Tally"?

Henry shook his head and replied "I don't know, they were gone when I got here".

David said "but where would they need to go in a blackout"?

Henry shrugged then asked "how did this happen"?

Elsa replied "I'm afraid that was my fault, I accidently trapped her in an ice cave. When I get scared my magic gets hard to control, Anna usually helps me so it doesn't spiral out of control".

Just then all the lights came back on Neal said "someone get the portable radiator, I'm going to turn the heating on full blast".

Hook brought the radiator over.

Henry said "I'll go make some Hot Cocoa, with extra cinnamon".

As he gave her a hug Emma said "I'm sorry if I wasn't much help earlier".

Henry replied "I'm just glad you're okay, I was already down to one mom and I won't go lower than that".

Emma saw Elsa looking despondent and asked "Elsa, are you okay"?

Elsa replied "not only have I lost my sister, now I've also lost her necklace, now I have nothing of hers"

David brought the crook over to Elsa and said "then let's find her".

Elsa held it and asked "how does it work, do I have to say her name or..."

David said "the only time I used it I just had to think of her".

There was a knock at the door so Neal opened the door. "Daddy" Tally cried the moment he opened the door.

"Hey Sugar Plum, Hi Granny" Neal replied.

Granny said "Mary-Margaret was busy and, when I last saw her having a bit of a breakdown so I offered to look after the kids. She agreed to let me look after Tally but thought the baby would be uncomfortable without either of his parents around."

Neal said "little kids did feel better with their parents, and Sugar Plum I'm sure mommy would feel comfortable if you gave her one of your extra warm hugs".

They all watched as Tally climbed onto Emma's lap and gave her a hug. Granny handed Neal some papers "I gave her a Hot Cocoa and she did some drawings".

"Thanks for taking care of her" Neal said

"Well she is sweet girl" Granny said and then left.

Elsa said "I can't see anything".

David saw Elsa looking into the crook like he had when he found Anna after she was kidnapped and branded by Bo Peep. "It should work".

Hook asked "is it broken"?

Neal commented "how do you break a magic crook".

Elsa asked "then does it mean something happened to her"?

Emma asked "what's that sound".

They listened and heard beat coming from the crook. Elsa asked "is that a heartbeat"?

Emma said "we may not know where Anna is, but we know the most important thing".

Elsa said "she's alive".

Tally said "and the spell over her got broken when you went inside".

Elsa asked "what".

Tally repeated "the spell over her got broken when you went inside".

Neal asked "sugarplum what spell? inside where"?

Tally said "I saw it in my dream the woman with red braids was under a spell to be mean and put her in pot but the moment that happened she was back to normal and someone took the pot off her but I couldn't see who"?

Emma asked "is any of this ringing a bell".

"No" said Elsa. "Anna does have red hair and usually has them in braids, but she loves me, and how would I fit in a pot".

Neal said "she said Anna was under a spell and it could be a magical pot".

At that moment Mary-Margaret came in and said "oh, hello, who is this"?

David said "this is Elsa, we're going to find her sister" he went to stand by his wife. "That's what this family does, we find people and we don't like to give up".


	3. Ice Cream Queen

Chapter 3

Ice Cream Queen

The next morning Emma, Hook and Neal took Elsa to Mr Gold to see if he could provide answers. "Sorry, but I've never seen her before in my life".

Emma replied "and yet she was in your urn, in your vault".

Mr Gold said "Mrs Swan-Cassidy take a look around, many things fall into my possession. Some magical, some not, some I keep, some I give in trade. Sometimes they're urns, sometimes they're necklaces and believe it or not I haven't made a record of everyone who's walked through my door here nor the enchanted forest. If you really want to know how she ended up in that urn why not ask her yourself".

Elsa said "she has, but I don't know, last thing I remember before coming out of the urn was Anna leaving to learn the mystery of our parents last trip".

"Memory loss, common affliction in this town" Mr Gold commented.

Neal said "papa, surely you remember where you got the urn from and putting it in the vault".

Mr Gold replied "like I said many things, and after a few years I stopped taking notice where and who certain things came from. Now with my recent marriage I'm turning over a new leaf".

Emma said "don't forget my superpower, I can tell if you're lying".

Mr Gold suggested "I'll do you one better, why not ask Belle to force me to tell the truth using the dagger".

Belle said "no, Rumple you don't need to do that".

Mr Gold said "they need proof, I have nothing to hide so I'm happy to co-operate".

Belle got the dagger "I command you dark one tell us the truth".

Mr Gold said "the truth is as I said I've never seen this woman before on my life. All this time I had no idea there was anyone in the urn. I know nothing of Elsa nor Anna. But I wish you the best of luck in finding her".

Meanwhile Mary-Margaret is hosting the first 'Mayors Fireside Chat' in her new office, She created the 'Mayors Fireside Chat' so everyone could feel comfortable and included in the towns running. "For too long this office was a place to be feared but I want every citizen to feel welcome and included. So if you could refer to the meeting agenda I printed off for you".

Archie asked "what's this about an ice wall".

Mary-Margaret replied "that's item four, we'll get to that in a moment".

Leroy said "I vote we skip items one, two and three. Show of hands" and everyone put their hand up.

Mary-Margaret said "that's okay, I can be flexible, the ice wall it's nothing to worry about. At the present it does surround the entire town" there was a sudden roar of protest. "Everyone, the wall isn't hurting anyone".

Leroy said "I'm not worried about the wall, I'm worried about whoever made it"

Mary-Maragret answered "item 5, her name is Elsa, she's a friend".

Tally added "she tried to take it down earlier but couldn't"

Leroy asked "is she the same person who froze my truck"?

Granny added "or made the Snow Monster that almost killed Marian"?

Marian said "but I'm okay really".

Tally asked "why is your hair changing colour"?

Everyone looked over at her and saw a tress had turned white and then Marian collapsed on the ground.

Emma, Elsa, Neal and Hook were called and when they got there they saw Marian unconscious and half-frozen. Tally cried "Mommy, Daddy, something bad happened to Marian. She was fine then her hair changed colour and she fell down, I'm scared".

Neal said "it will be okay Sugar Plum, I'm sure there's no reason to be scared".

Asking no one in particular Emma asked "but how did this happen"?

Regina said "why don't you ask your new friend".

Elsa defensively said "I didn't do this, but I have seen it before. Twice in the past when I got really scared my magic just burst out and hit Anna. First time it was just her head which had resulted in loss of consciousness and a frozen tress but we fixed it. Second time it was her heart and she had started to freeze over, and grand pappie had said 'the heart is not so easily changed'".

Regina asked "and we're supposed to trust you? After all it was your snow-monster that attacked her".

Hook mentioned "well to be fair we did provoke the beast".

Emma said "trust me if she said she didn't do it she didn't".

Regina mentioned "but she did just admit she has the ability, and do you see anyone else with frozen magic".

Elsa mentioned "but how could I when this is the first time I've been anywhere near her. From what I've heard it could just as easily be you and mimicking my magic gives you a scapegoat, after all don't you benefit from this".

Regina looked like she wanted to throttle Elsa but seeing this Neal said "before you two start world war three maybe we should discussing how to save Marian rather than who's responsible".

Henry asked "so how do we save her".

Neal asked "you said it happened to Anna twice, what saved her"?

Elsa answered "that first time when we were children it was just her head and we took her to the rock trolls who saved her. Second time it was more severe and the only thing that could save her was an act of true love".

Robin said "of course" he bent down and gently kissed her bit Marian stayed frozen. "why isn't it working".

David said "the only time I've seen when true loves kiss hasn't worked was Fredrick".

Emma asked "who"?

Tally said "the golden knight".

"He was a knight for King Midas and in a fight he was touched by him" Henry explained.

Emma asked "do you know why it didn't work".

David answered "the gold acted as a barrier so stopped the kiss from effecting him".

Robin asked "is there nothing we can do"?

Regina said "every curse is different, I'll need more time to study this one".

Emma said "I'll find whoever did this before it happens again".

As Emma was going out the door Regina said "I hope you're taking back up"

Emma turned around and said "what is that supposed to mean"?

Regina replied "well between the monster and the cave in, it seems like the saviour needs saving lately".

Neal said "Regina everyone has their hits and misses".

Emma said "alright dad you're with me, mom take the baby and Tally home, Henry stay here with Regina, Neal and Hook take Elsa to the Sheriff's Station, she'll be safe there".

Everyone else seemed to believe the same as Regina, that Elsa was to blame for what happened to Marian. Leroy riled up everyone into an angry mob to go against Elsa. Archie tried to be the voice of reason but no one listened as they marched to the Sheriff's Station. Luckily Hook had his own idea of where to take Elsa and he assured Neal it was the better idea. As they went into Mr Gold's shop Mr Gold behind the counter working on a clock said "I'm busy".

"And here I was hoping for help from the newly reformed Mr Gold" said Hook.

Mr Gold looked up at him and said "Captain" then he looked at Neal "Bae" when he saw Elsa he asked "didn't I already answer your questions"?

Neal said "this is about something else".

Since he didn't know exactly what he let Hook explain "we need your help to find who cast a freezing spell"?

Mr Gold said "and what are you offering me in return"?

Neal asked "you're still offering your assistance for profit"?

Mr Gold answered "I might be reformed but I'm still a business man".

Neal rolled his eyes and asked "any suggestions what will do".

Mr Gold wondered and then said "how about a third grandchild"?

"That's not so easily done, after Tally Emma said 'never again'. Of course any mother would probably think that if their child insisted on doing the hokey-pokey between contractions. Emma will never change her mind on this, when her mind is made up very little can change it".

Hook said "I have something to offer"

Hook walked to him as Mr Gold asked "and what's that"?

Hook leaned in close so to be overheard "my silence. I know that dagger you gave Belle is a fake. You forget I've hunted you a long time crocodile. I know you'd never let anyone have control over you, not even Belle".

Mr Gold whispered "and you'd expect her to believe you without a spread of proof".

Hook smirked "I'd come at some time she was alone and ask her to summon you with the dagger and then when you don't show up she'd have her answer".

Mr Gold looked over at Neal and Elsa and said "apparently it would be my pleasure".

Elsa rushed over with a lock of hair "this came from Marian, can you use it to tell who cast the freezing spell on her"?

Mr Gold took it and Neal "when did you get that"?

Before Elsa could answer Mr Gold said "you're in luck, magic can take many forms, but can never be destroyed, all I need to do is return it to its most basic form. With a twist of his wrist the lock of hair became a flurry of snowflakes.

"Snowflakes" said Elsa.

"A power likes yours" said Mr Gold "but not quite the same, like a snowflake no two are identical and if I let this go" he blew on it "it should fly like a homing pigeon".

Neal said "back to who cast it"?

As Hook and Elsa left to follow magic Mr Gold said "I would really like a third one".

Neal answered "that's the thing about having a new young wife. I'm sure she could help you get some people who could help with that".

As they followed the snowflakes into the forest and they saw the snowflakes finally stop. From a distance they saw a woman in a long white dress looking a model of an ice castle. Hook took out his new phone, Elsa asked "what's that"?

Hook said "a device for talking... I don't know I press the Emma button and she answers usually"?

Getting out his own Neal said "it allows two people in different places to talk to each other.

When it went straight to voicemail Hook said "why do you want me to carry around this ridiculous thing if you never want to use it. Listen we found the person who froze Marian, get to the west edge of the woods right away".

Neal turned his phone off "David's not picking up either".

They noticed Elsa leaning closer so Neal pulled her back "stay down".

"Sorry" Elsa said "I've just never seen anyone like me before. She doesn't look evil".

Hook replied "well looks can be deceiving, best to stay back. I've never liked icebergs and I would prefer not to be turned into one".

After a moment of just watching and the woman not doing anything Hook said "enough waiting, let's go find Emma".

As they turned to leave Neal said "shouldn't we keep surveillance on..." suddenly his and Hooks feet got frozen.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave" they saw the woman had come over and it was someone Neal recognized.

"It's you, the ice cream lady" said Neal.

"Who"? Elsa asked.

Neal explained "she sells ice cream at any given sundae, Tally's convinced me to take her in enough times for me to recognize the woman scooping the ice cream".

"The names Ingrid" she told them "and I'm so much more than just the ice cream lady".

Elsa said "let them go".

Approaching her Ingrid replied "no, not when we have so much catching up to do, my dear Elsa".

Hook asked "catching up, you know her"?

Elsa replied "I've never seen her before".

"Of course you have" said Ingrid. "You've simply forgotten".

Elsa said "I don't think I could forget someone like you, like me".

"You know how effective the rock trolls magic is, they did quite a number on you I'm afraid".

"Why would they remove my memories".

"For the same reason they did it to your sister Anna, some memories are just too painful".

"You know Anna, what happened to her".

"The same thing that happens to every ordinary person, eventually they grow to fear us. Don't you wonder how to got trapped in that urn, Anna put you in".

Neal called "little late on the update, my little sugarplum already told us, and how you gave Anna the persuasion to do so".

Ingrid said "all I did was made her reveal her true feeling even if she could reveal them before".

Elsa said "my sisters loves me, she wouldn't put me in the urn unless she was forced to."

Ingrid said "look at this town, they're ready to burn you at the stake".

"Because of you, you hurt one of them".

"You mean that woman, Marian, regrettable that. But I needed to see how fast the people of this town would blame and turn on you. I needed to teach you a lesson. Soon everyone turns on people like us, even friends, even family". She produced razor sharp icicles above Neal and Hook

Elsa cried "what are you doing "? She tried to stop it but she couldn't do anything.

Ingrid said "don't bother trying, I've neutralized your magic. When they're found you'll look responsible, and then they'll turn on you and treat you like the monster they truly see you as and you'll know I'm right".

Just when things looked hopeless Emma and David showed up. "Hey Dairy Queen" called Emma.

"Emma" said Ingrid sounding nostalgic.

"Do we know each other"? asked Emma.

Ingrid shook her head "of course not, your reputation precedes you. you really think your magic is a match for mine".

Emma said "one way to find out" she blasted Ingrid back. Seeing David trying to free Neal and Hook before the icicles fell she threw the icicles back and teleported them next to her. When they turned to where Ingrid had been she was gone.

They took a look around and when David asked Emma if everything was okay Emma replied "it's this Snow Queen, she didn't just know Elsa, she knew me too".

David said "well you are the sheriff, and the saviour, and royalty".

Neal added "and a rising star in everyone's eyes".

Emma said "it was more than that, it's like when she said my name, it I don't know, felt familiar".

David said "we'll figure it out, but for today you did well, you stopped her. That's an impressive show for an anti-saviour".

Neal asked "anti"?

David explained "what Regina said was getting her and she said it was as if she was the anti-saviour".

Hook suggested "maybe we should keep searching and find the villains lair".

Emma replied "so you and Neal can almost get yourself killed again. Tell me, which one of you decided to disobey my orders by not going to the sheriff's station"? Neal's finger pointed to Hook and when Hook was it he rolled his eyes and lifted his hand. "You got lucky, apparently there's a mob outside, but don't do it again".


	4. Frenemy

Chapter 4

Frenemy

Emma and Elsa were looking through the city records to find something on the Snow Queen. "We need to be careful, this woman is tricky, she seems to know the both of us and we don't remember anything about her, outside of selling ice cream. And something tells me that is not an accident" Emma told Elsa.

Elsa asked "you think she took our memories"?

Emma replied "I'm really good with names and faces, it was my job, she took them alright, the question is why"?

"Paperwork Ahoy" said Hook coming in with files" fresh from the mayor's office"

"Oi, someone forgot about my dinner, I'll take the bangers and mash" said Will Scarlett locked up in a cell for breaking into the library.

Emma said "you get the water and poptart" when she handed them to him he saw the poptart had a bite out of it.

"Someone's already had a nibble".

"I've had my shots".

Will Scarlet took it and said "now I've done my time so when will I be free".

Emma replied "when I say so".

When Neal appeared Emma said "what are you doing here"?

Neal said "I could ask the same, I thought you were taking care of the kids since your dad is trying to convince your mom to take some time off".

Emma replied "I thought you were taking care of the kids seeing as this is my job".

Hook said "maybe I could take care of the kids. I can take them sailing".

"Well, I guess you could" said Neal.

"Make sure they wear a life vest" said Emma,

"Taking care of the kids to get in with the mum, yeah no one is gonna see through that" Will said.

Hook replied "keep your opinions to yourself, mate".

As he left Elsa found a packet of photo "Emma look" she gave the photos to Emma and asked "why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records".

Emma said "let's just say when Regina was mayor she abused her power. She was looking for any excuse to run us out of town." She looked through the photos, "here's me giving Henry his book back after it got lost." She flipped to the next one "the first time we went for Hot cocoa".

She flipped to the next one Neal said "oh that was our second day here when I walked him to school".

Emma flipped to the next one and said "look". She showed Elsa a picture of her talking to the Snow Queen. "That's her and me".

Elsa asked "and you don't remember any if this"?

Emma answered "no"

Neal suggested "maybe Sidney does, we haven't spoken to him since he turned himself in for kidnapping Kathryn".

Emma said "unfortunately Sidney broke out a while ago, but we can check with Regina, she ordered the pictures taken".

Emma went to Regina's vault to talk to her Neal and Elsa stayed in the car. Suddenly they heard an indistinguishable sound. Neal asked "what was that"?

"Elsa" they heard someone call.

Elsa said "that sounded like Anna".

"Elsa, help" the voice called again. Neal and Elsa got out of the car "Elsa, help me". They saw a figure in the distance

Elsa called "I'm coming Anna" and she ran towards the figure in the distance and Neal ran after her doubting that voice was coming from Anna. Things were never that simple.

She ran further into the woods she almost ran off a cliff into a canyon before Neal pulled her back. Elsa saw Anna on the other side "Anna".

Neal said "Elsa, that's not Anna".

Elsa asked angrily "how do you know"?

Neal answered "think about it? We've been searching for Anna with no leads and now out of nowhere she suddenly shows up. We saw her in the graveyard and somehow she got over there in the blink of an eye. The only explanation is she's an illusion, a lure for you".

"Elsa"

Elsa didn't listen "no, you're wrong, that's Anna, I have to get to her".

Neal said "you want to run off into danger, Fine, don't listen to me, I can console myself knowing there is no way over there". Elsa smirked and created an ice staircase and started crossing. "Unless you do that" Neal said and then he ran after Elsa. He got to her in time to see Anna fall from view.

She ran to the spot he saw Anna in and then heard her voice again, "Elsa help".

She ran in the direction of the voice calling her name just to hear her voice. Finally she saw Anna emotionless surrounded by snow. She ran towards her and hugged her. Neal said "Elsa, I'm not so sure, that's your sister".

Elsa said "of course it is, oh Anna I was so scared I'd never find you".

"But I'm so glad you did" said Ingrid appearing.

Elsa stood between her sister and Ingrid and said "you stay away from us, don't worry Anna I won't let her hurt you".

Anna froze over and disappeared into the night Ingrid said "I do so love making snowmen".

Elsa demanded "where's Anna? What did you do to her"?

Ingrid replied "oh she was never really here".

Neal said "I told you so".

Ingrid used her powers to form chains forcing Elsa to kneel on the ground when Neal ran over to try and help Ingrid made the snow cover his feet and harden. She said "I'm sorry for all the theatre but I needed to use the illusion to bring you here" She glared at Neal "I had hoped you'd come alone though", She turned back to Elsa "but at least you're here none the less"

Elsa asked "why did you want me"?

Ingrid bent down to look her in the eye and said "look at yourself, so much fear. Just imagine everything you'd be capable of if you only learned to control it. You had a chance to do so once, but you squandered it. Fortunately for me, the more scared you are, the stronger those chains will hold. For now that's all I need, you out of my way so I can do my job. I will tell you everything will be alright, that I won't hurt you but your worry, your fear is exactly what's needed right now".

Elsa asked "what are you going to do"?

Ingrid said "I'm going to build another snowman".

Elsa was terrified Neal said "Elsa you need to calm down".

Elsa asked "how am I supposed to calm down".

"You heard what she said, the more afraid you are the stronger those chains will get. If we're going to stop her you need to break those chains and to do that you need to calm down".

"I...I don't think I can".

"Listen to me, I know it sounds like the hardest thing in world sometimes but we all have ways to ward off fear. You can try fears opposite amusement by thinking of something funny. Tell me a funny story".

"Something funny" said Elsa trying to think then thought of something. "I was always so afraid of going near anyone growing up in case I hurt them. We'd closed the gates after my powers became too much to control but we opened them for my coronation so neighbouring kingdoms came. At my coronation ball the Duke of ...Weasel Town" she let out a giggle before continuing. "He asked me for a dance using quick snappy movements, his hairpiece almost came off. I told him I don't dance but my sister did, he pulled her into a dance. He's sprightly for a man his age, Anna mentioned especially for one wearing heels" she couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

Neal said "good, now try to break the chains". With a quick tug the chains broke and then she freed Neal "Now let's make the Snow Queen's plans freeze."

When they found Ingrid she was chocking Emma and Regina. Elsa ran up and said "you want to fight someone, fight me" she blasted Ingrid back.

Neal ran to Emma "are you alright"?

"I'm fine Neal, I'm fine" Emma replied.

Ingrid got up and said "Elsa, you're losing your fear, perhaps there's hope for you yet".

Regina said "now fork over my mirror".

Ingrid said "no, but I've had enough fun for one night".

Neal asked "what does she mean by that"?

Emma simply replied "ice Viking".

Asking no one in particular Neal asked "whatever happened to a traditional snowman made of snow? Whatever happened to coal eyes and a carrot nose"?

Emma asked Regina "why didn't you tell me Sidney"?

Regina answered "because what you might think we're not partners. I didn't ask you to tag along".

Neal asked "what about Sidney"?

Emma said "she put him back in the mirror. Had she told me it would have saved us a lot of trouble".

Regina said "told you what? That I put Sidney in the mirror to help me kill Marian but then I changed my mind. Stop trying to get me to forgive you because I never will".

Elsa said "you two need to mend your differences or Storybrooke doesn't stand a chance".

Regina said "we never will, because I don't want to".

Before Regina could leave Emma said "I'm an idiot".

Regina replied "finally something we can agree on".

Emma added "I'm an idiot because I've been on this path before".

"Irritating me, yes you have".

"No, when I was a kid. I met this girl and I thought she and I were going to be best friends. But she lied to me and I pushed her away because of that lie. She asked me to forgive her but I never did, it took some time but I realised it was mistake, but it was too late, the damage was done. I don't want to make that mistake again. Here in Storybrooke I have my family and I love them, but there are times I feel like they don't..., they can't understand me. They don't know what's it's like rejected and misunderstood enough to fill a lifetime, not the way I do, not the way you do. And somehow that makes us unique, maybe even special. I wasn't looking to you to get rid of my guilt, I was looking to you to be my friend".

"You thought we were friends".

"Crazy right, but I'm not going to stop trying".

"I don't want to kill you".

"See, that's a start".

Emma sat in the Sheriff's office looking through a box of her old stuff. "Knock knock" said Neal coming in. "Rejected and misunderstood enough to fill a life time".

Emma replied "growing up, I felt like... I was cursed to never find a home. Any time I found somewhere good and decent I never stayed long, I got rejected",

"What's all this" Neal looking in the box.

Emma said "just some old stuff, I was feeling nostalgic".

She took off the lid and inside were some random stuff. Neal picked up a pair of glasses "I remember you didn't start wearing contacts until our reunion". He picked up an old photograph of them "we were so young and in love, I knew even then, you'd always be my one and only".

Emma saw a ring and said "I don't remember this ring".

Neal said "it must've meant something to you once, why else hang onto it"?

In a bigger box that had other things including Emma's baby blanket Neal saw a video camera and said "what's on here"?

Emma took it over to the tv and said "I haven't watched this since I recorded it, but I can't stop thinking about the past. She connected the video camera to the tv and sat on a couch with Neal. He put his arm around Emma as they watched two teenage girls on the screen. "I'm guessed the blonde one is you, who's the other girl"?

Emma replied "someone I used to know"?

Then all of a sudden it cut to a boy saying "look what the new girl brought" and young Emma trying to get it off him. Emma didn't remember that happening. Then she and Neal saw the strangest thing of all, Emma's foster mother in that place was Ingrid.


	5. Memory Freezer

Chapter 5  
Memory Freezer

Emma and Neal showed everyone what they'd just discovered. The first thing Mary-Margaret said "Emma, that's you, you must be..."?

Emma replied "13, maybe 14".

"Aware of their priorities Regina asked "are you missing the part where she's with the Snow Queen"?

Neal said "yes, that's the issue we have here, I'm sure you're all wondering why did she try getting Emma at that young an age. And if she was trying to get rid her, what stopped her"?

Emma answered "I wish I knew, apparently my run in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased. My entire time in this home, or whatever that place was is gone".

Neal said "another question is the twenty eight years this town was under a curse no one could leave, so how did she"?

Regina said "the only people with their memories intact from the start was me and Jefferson because that's how I made it. The town-line was cursed to keep in anyone who attempted to leave".

Belle asked "then how did she end up in this world"?

Emma turned around and said "I was hoping Gold could help tell us. You spent more time trying to get here than anyone how did she manage it"?

Mr Gold said "considering how much time I spent on the same task I'd love know".

David asked "does it matter how she got to end, shouldn't we be more concerned on why"?

Regina said "obviously she needed her for something, that's our next problem".

David said "we know she's hiding somewhere in the north woods. We've combed every inch of her shop, tore apart her house, she must have cleared everything out days before".

Hook said "meaning she's hiding something"?

Emma added "the question is where"?

Henry asked "what about her ice cream truck"

Emma asked "The Snow Queen has an ice cream truck".

Henry answered "I'm a kid, I notice these things".

Neal said "if she's hiding anything in it she'll keep it close to herself".

David "so we're check the north woods for her ice cream truck".

Tally asked "can I come".

Emma said "Tally, I doubt the ice cream truck will have ice cream in it at the moment".

Tally said "oh, okay".

David asked "are you going to come with us Gold".

Mr Gold said "I think we can all agree I work best alone".

Fair enough, Belle how are you at tracking"?

Belle answered "actually I think I'll be more use in the library. Maybe I can find something out about the Snow Queen"

Elsa said "if you don't mind the company I'd like to come, maybe something on my sister will be there too".

Belle said "of course".

It wasn't long until they found the ice cream truck near the merry men's camp. Robin Hood offered he and his men keep an eye on it telling Emma that she and David were the first sheriffs he didn't mind helping. But being so near him felt so awkward for Regina. As they approached the truck she told Emma "stay out of it, you can't imagine what it's like knowing you can't be with the man you love out of honour and morals. Meanwhile you have to watch someone who not only has the man she loves but also a pirate who worships the ground she walks on".

"Emma argued "Hook does not worship the ground I walk on. I doubt he thinks that strongly about me".

"Are you kidding"? Regina asked. "Captain Guyliner can't keep his eyes off you".

"When they were by the back of the truck they slowly opened it to find it empty. David said "and it's empty".

Neal mentioned "we're obviously working with someone skilled at destroying any evidence of themselves".

Hook said "she must have known we'd search the truck and cleared out the vessel".

Regina asked "now what? Do we question the cow she gets her milk from"?

Emma noticed something off "hey, who locks their freezer"?

Neal said "if you can wait I can go get my picks".

Hook said "no need" one hit of the lock with his Hook broke it.

Inside was file about Emma, Emma said "seems she's been following me longer than we thought".

Regina asked "since foster care, we know".

Emma replied "since I landed in this world holding up the article about being found on the side of the road."

"Emma looked through the folder outside the truck after Regina left not wanting to stick around.

"According to this she was my foster mother for six months. My first family had me for three years after that I never stayed for longer than three, or on rare occasion four months".

"Hook warned "careful, the wound we made while we were young tend to linger".

"Emma asked "how do you know"?

"Hook said "I was once a child too".

"Neal added "and his father abandoned him".

"Emma asked "and how do you know"?

"Hook replied "when I looked after him I told him"

"David said "coincidence, none of us grew up with fathers".

"Neal asked "your father abandoned you too".

"David answered "no, but I often wondered if that would have been better. He was a drunk, I was six when I heard he say he was going to go on trip and try and be better. My mother and I believed him, two weeks later he was found dead smelling strongly of alcohol".

"Emma had hardly heard him seeing a familiar painting "this is painting I did when I was in school". She started looking at everything under it.

"Hook asked "is that surprising"?

"Emma said "it's not the only one, this crazy woman has a file full of my old art projects and essays".

"Neal said "sounds like a memory box, like the one we have for Henry and Tally".

"Emma added "because you don't keep things like this unless you truly care for someone".

"Hook said "perhaps she wasn't simply using you, perhaps she grew fond of you over time".

"A birthday card fell out Neal asked "is that one of your birthday cards"?

"Emma said "couldn't be, she was my foster mother from March to September, my birthday is in October". She opened it and read it out "To Ingrid, happy birthday, thanks for being the family I never had, love Emma".

"Neal said "sounds like she actually loved you".

"Emma looked through the file more and her eyes widened seeing something "you may be right, according to this she was planning to adopt me".

"Neal said "I wonder what happened between you and her".

"Emma said "something obviously happened to change one of our minds about the other, since she erased my memory of her I'm guessing it was me, I have to find out what it is she doesn't want me to remember".

What was she doing with me"? Emma thought out loud.

"Neal answered "not sure, but it looks like she was obsessed. If she's been following you since you came here why did she wait until you were fourteen to adopt you".

"A small scroll fell out of the file and Hook said "maybe the answer is in here" when he opened it he said "if you can read this".

"When Emma took it she saw a language she didn't recognize in letters she didn't recognize. Emma said "I can't even begin to translate this".

"David put out his hand and asked "mind if I take a look".

"Neal asked "can you translate it"?

"No" said David. "My Arendellen is too rusty, but Elsa should be able to decipher this".

"Emma asked "you know a little Arendellen".

"David answered "a word here and there but not too much, my old friend Kristoff taught me. He lives there and even his is rusty".

Back in the Sheriff's station they found out Elsa had found something out too. Emma exclaimed "The Snow Queen's your Aunt"!

"Apparently" Elsa said looking at a book.

"Neal said "you probably got your power from her".

"Elsa pointed at the book "this book traces the lineage of Arendelle's royal family. My mother never told me she had any sisters but according to this she was the youngest of three sisters, Ingrid was the eldest and the one between them was called Helga".

"They looked at Helga's picture Neal said "that's a mirror image of you Emma".

"Hook suggested "that's probably why she took you and kept so many keepsakes of your youth".

"Elsa saw the scroll they found in Arendellen, Emma said "so she came to this world looking for blondes, there's a lot more than just me".

"Hook commented "don't I know it".

"Elsa said "she didn't come to this world just looking for blondes, she was looking the saviour. This is a prophesy it says the name of the saviour is Emma".

"Emma asked "she knew"?

"Elsa answered "before you even knew, she knew you were powerful. The prophesy goes on to say and the saviour will become Ingrid's sister".

"No" said Emma firmly, "Neal Nolan is the only person I'm meant to be a sister to".

"Either way I think Ingrid believes in this prophesy, my mother's dead and who knows what happened to Helga. I think she may be thinking of replacing them with us".

Belle rushed into the sheriff's station "Elsa" she went up to her "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've been keeping a secret, I know your sister Anna".

Elsa asked "how"?

"She helped me once, but when I had the chance to help her I let her down and she got captured by the Snow Queen".

"Where did this happen..., and when"?

"Arendelle, years ago" Belle turned to Emma, Neal and Hook "it was right before I met Rumple so I have no idea what happened to her afterwards. Now we have a more pressing concern, the Snow Queen has this mirror full of dark magic".

Hook shrugged it off "a mirror, that's easy enough to beat, just smash it".

Belle said "it's not that easy, and when I looked into it my reflection told me terrible things and tried to turn me against Rumple. When I told Rumple he told me it's part of an ancient spell, the spell of shattered sight, It makes you see the worst in people. I think she's planning to use it on the town so they'll turn on each other".

Hook said "they'd destroy each other".

Belle added "a they'd be no one left".

Emma could see Ingrid's end game now "except us".

Belle asked "what makes you think she'd spare you and Elsa"?#

Emma gave Belle the book and said "because of this".

Elsa said "she wants it to be just the three of us".

Emma added "the perfect family".

Neal commented "perhaps she doesn't know how to cast it".

Emma replied "no, she does, remember what Tally said. Anna was under a spell to be mean and trapped Elsa in the urn. But Elsa said Anna loves her but this spell would explain it. We need to stop her".

 **To all mothers today, Happy Mothers Day**


	6. Emma-phobia

Chapter 6

Emma-Phobia

Emma showed Elsa a book "Belle found a spell in here to defeat Ingrid".

Elsa said "you don't mean kill her"?

Emma said "no, no one's killing anybody. It will just neutralize her magic".

The book was in Arendellen so Emma couldn't read it so Elsa translated it "hold the candle with both hands and use your magic to light it and when you blow on it"...

Neal finished "she goes from snow queen to no queen".

Elsa said "without her magic maybe we can reason with her, we can find Anna, we can get some answers".

Emma asked "did your sister have magic"?

Elsa answered "no, she was always bubbly, persistent, and totally fearless, she never needed it. I guess that's why she's so interested in you. Does anyone in your family have magic"?

Emma shook her head "not directly, Regina's my step-grandmother and Gold's my father-in-law but there's no blood between us. My parents and grandparents as far as I can tell were magic-free. Henry too, possibly Tally".

"Possibly"? Elsa asked.

Neal said "we been speculating whether or not Tally had some visionary powers. Or what's happening with her could just be kid intuition".

Elsa said "it's hard when they look at you differently isn't it"?

Emma said "they don't".

Neal added "nor ever would".

Elsa said "you're lucky, I can never forget the look in my parents eyes that terrible night".

Neal asked "what happened"?

Elsa said "that was the night Anna's head got hit with magic. I immediately called for them but they looked afraid of me...So shall we try this". Elsa gave Emma the candle, Emma lit the candle with her magic, when she blew on it a strip of fire flew out. Elsa put her arms expecting the fire to cuff her but it just went out. "Sorry. want to try again".

"Emma" Neal said tapping his watch.

Emma said "me and Neal are suppose to babysit my brother tonight. Life goes on, but don't worry we'll find your sister".

"Goodbye Alex, Goodbye Neal, Goodbye Phillip, now it's time to go" all the mothers sang as Emma and Neal were coming in.

Ashley said "okay moms next week we're going to sing more songs so I burned you all a CD".

Aurora asked "what's a CD"?

"Oh, she's new" Mary-Margaret said. "A CD is sort of like a music box there's one underneath your TV at Granny's".

Aurora stated "I do not touch that Devil Box, I won't make that mistake twice".

Neal suggested "you should give it another chance, it's a kids best friend".

Mary-Margaret said "Emma, Neal, you missed the goodbye song".

Emma replied "I got the gist from the title".

Neal asked "so namesake bro-in-law ready to go".

Mary-Margaret explained "yeah, just a few things, diaper bag, stroller, milk" and she handed the milk to Emma,

Emma said "he sure has a lot of stuff".

Mary-Margaret replied "well I wanted to give him everything" she then realised what she said. "And of course if I could have kept you I would have given you everything too".

Ashley came over "Emma, Neal",

Emma said "look at you the baby whisperer".

Neal said "you've come a long way from the woman who wasn't sure if she could be a mother"

"What can I say I just stick to it". Then Ashley told Mary-Margaret "now if you need help getting him to go to sleep try telling him he's going to turn into a pumpkin by midnight".

Emma said "so this is what you do here, sing songs, give sleeping tips

Ashley replied "it's more than that, it's like having a support group. Being a first-time mother is not easy".

Emma muttered "first-time mother".

Mary-Margaret said "Emma, of course I'm not a first time mother".

Emma said "well you kind of are, you never raised a baby before, you just sent one through a wardrobe",

Mary-Margaret said "Emma".

Emma said "I get it, this must be really exciting, mommy and me classes, first steps, it must all be really new". That's when she noticed everyone staring at something in her direction.

Neal asked "everything okay, you look a little distracted".

Aurora said "the bottle".

When they looked at the bottle in Emma's had it was glowing and bubbling. When it stopped Emma said "oh it's juts magic I'm practising to defeat the Snow Queen, didn't notice I was doing it".

She shook her hands and when she put out her arms to take baby Neal Mary-Margaret stepped back. Then her phone rang and David told her the Snow Queen was in the clock tower.

Elsa and Emma rushed up to the clock tower and the candle easily defeated Ingrid. Neal couldn't help but think that it seemed a bit too easy. Emma convinced Elsa to join everyone else at the clock tower while she interrogated Ingrid. Hook looked into it "this is what we've been worried about, shouldn't it be shaking or doing something evil"?

Neal suggested "maybe it has an on switch".

Elsa said "it feels like just an ordinary mirror".

Belle came up the steps with Tally and her head in a book. "Hi Daddy" said Tally

"Hey Sugarplum" Neal replied. Tally took his hand then they went back to looking at three mirror

Belle said "I've found no way to counteract..." She looked up and cried "stop, don't look into it, it will make you see the worst in yourself".

Hook said "it must be broken, I've been looking into it all day and I think I look even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual".

Belle looked closely and realised "this isn't the same mirror".

Elsa asked "why would she risk coming out here just to plant a fake mirror"?

David replied "because she wanted to get caught".

When they got to the sheriff's station the doors were frozen over so they went to get Mr Gold and on the way back to the station they heard an explosion. They saw Emma in front of the rubble. "Emma" David called,

"We were so worried "said Mary-Margaret.

"Wait" she told them.

Mr Gold commented "looks like you didn't need my help after all".

"Look what that monster did" said Neal coming up to Emma. "Emma are you alright"?

Emma said "stay back, the monster who did this wasn't the snow queen, it was me". David, Neal and Hook tried to approach her "you should keep your distance, I don't know if I can control myself, I don't want to hurt anyone"

Mr Gold warned "you should heed her words".

"We can help" Elsa tried to tell her.

David caught hold of her she cried "let me go". The lamppost they were by spark and fell down Neal and Hook got out of the way but David got hurt. Emma took a few steps forwards as everyone gathered around David. "Emma" Mary-Margaret said.

The Snow Queen had told Emma her family didn't love her cause they can't understand her. All it would take was one mistake and she and her powers would go from being their salvation to the worst nightmare, and they would look at her like a monster. Emma hadn't believed it but now looking into the mothers eyes she believed it.

Mary-Margaret saw the fear in Emma's eyes and softened her tone "Emma",

Tally said "mom".

Emma couldn't handle it she ran to her car and drove off.

Mary-Margaret put baby Neal in his crib and everyone else came in "Did you find her"?

David shook his head "we've looked everywhere, which can only mean one thing"?

Hook said "she doesn't want to be found".

Tally came down and asked "where's mommy, I want mommy" she started crying.

Neal went over to her and held her hands "Sugar Plum, we will find mommy and bring her home. Until then I need you to be a big brave girl, can you do that"?

Tally nodded still sobbing and Neal took her back upstairs.

Elsa mentioned "I've been through all this, and I saw the same look on my loved ones faces as Emma just did, I saw fear".

Mary-Margaret said "we failed today David. When our daughter needed us most all she saw was fear. The snow queen had some mirror that turns us against each other, well she doesn't need it, we're doing it to ourselves".


	7. Emma's Magic Dilemma

Chapter 7  
Emma's Magic Dilemma

Emma had spent all night in the woods and her family had spent all night looking for her. In the morning Emma was trying to calm down her power "Mom".  
"Mommy".  
"Emma turned around and saw Henry and Tally "what are you two doing here"?  
"Henry said "we've been out all night looking for you, everyone has".  
"Emma replied "I told them to stay away, I can't control my powers right now. You saw what happened at the sheriff's station".  
"Tally said "but that was an accident wasn't it"?  
"Emma said "of course it was, I'm going to be fine but right now I just need everybody to stay away".  
"Henry shook his head and started slowly approaching her "no, you always think pulling away will solve your problems but it never does. I can help you".  
"Just wait"... some magic burst out of Emma's hands and blew both Henry and Tally back. Tally just fell down and she got right back up but Henry's head hit a rock.  
"Both Emma and Tally ran towards him. Emma said "Henry, are you okay"?  
"Henry checked the back of his neck and found a sticky red substance  
"Tally commented "Henry, you're hurt".  
"I'm fine".  
"Is that a cut"? Emma said horrified and started backing away. "What did I do".  
"It's nothing" Henry insisted and tried approaching her again, "I'm okay".  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please stay away" Emma pleaded "I love you both so much which is why I need you to go, now".  
"Some more magic burst out of Emma's hands, it didn't reach Henry or Tally but Henry still took Tally's hand and ran off. Tally continued to look at Emma behind her and Henry pulled her away.

"After searching all night everyone went back to the loft where Belle was waiting with baby Neal. Elsa said "you'd think a big yellow driving machine would be easier to find".  
"Neal replied "it's called a car, and in comparison to others it's quite small. Belle, how's Henry and Tally"?  
"Belle said "fine I think, they're still asleep".  
"Neal sighed "good, still they'll feel better when we get their mother back. Thanks Belle, you can go now".  
""You're welcome, good luck finding Emma" Belle said before closing the door behind her.  
"Hook said "do you think maybe she doesn't be found since that's what she told us".  
"David mentioned "that may be what she wants bit not what she needs. Good news is thanks to the ice wall Emma can't leave town there's only so many places she can be".  
"Elsa said "bad news is the longer she keeps herself isolated the worst it will get. Her magic will just keep spiralling. My magic was out of control all the time, hate to think how much worse it would be if I didn't know Anna was right outside my door".  
"Neal asked "how do you know she was there"?  
"Elsa answered "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman, Elsa, do you want to ride our bikes around the hall, Elsa, open the door. I was afraid of hurting her but just knowing she was there meant I knew she cared".  
"Mary-Margaret said "coming home was a bad idea, we should go back out and look for her".  
"David replied "this isn't your fault, we will go back out but we've been searching all night, we're exhausted, so we refuel and regroup and then we resume searching".  
"Then the door opened Belle said "look who I found" and Henry and Tally walked in.  
"Mary-Margaret said "I thought you two were still upstairs".  
"Belle added "so did I"?  
""We wanted to find mommy" said Tally.  
"Henry added "and we did. I thought I could calmed her down but it just made thing worse".  
"Tally said "Henry got hurt".  
"They saw the blood trickling down Henry's neck Mary- Margaret "come to the bathroom I'll clean you up".  
"David said "this is bad, if anyone could calm her down it would be her kids".  
"Neal asked "how are you Sugar Plum, are you okay".  
""I want my mommy" Tally whimpered. Neal went over to pick her up but Tally said "I don't want to be picked up, I'm trying to be a big girl".  
"Elsa said "when your magic is spiralling out of control, you don't want anyone you love near you".  
"Hook said "great, shall we send Regina after her, or... who does she hate the most"?  
"Neal said "right now my money's on Ingrid, and actually she and Regina are becoming quite chummy".  
"Elsa said "I was always so afraid I would hurt Anna until I realised you can't run away from the ones you love because in the end those are the only ones who can save you".

"They sent Henry and Tally to their room and asked Elsa to give him some ice for his injury. Regina came in worried and her shirt half buttoned. She said "where is he, is he alright"?  
"Trying not to look Neal said "the bleeding stopped, he's upstairs with Tally".  
""Is she hurt"?  
""She's fine just upset, but they both snuck out without permission".  
"David asked "where have you been, we've been trying to call you".  
"Regina replied "sorry if I don't respond to your every summon". She pulled out a bottle of blue liquid from her pocket "though I did bring that locator potion you wanted. Now may I see my son"?  
"Mary-Margaret said "you may want to finish buttoning your shirt".  
"She looked down and noticed the undone buttons and did them up claiming "I was in a rush to get here".  
"Elsa asked "a locator potion, how does this work"?  
"David answered "we just pour it over anything that's belongs to Emma like..."  
""This" Neal said bringing or her scarf.  
"Mary-Margaret's phone started ringing "it's Emma". They listened intensely as Mary-Margaret apologized. At the end of the call Mary-Margaret said "she said "she's going to get rid of her magic forever, that it will all be over soon and she can't wait to be home for our Hot Cocoa with cinnamon.  
"Hook asked "did she mention the method? Is it some spell of magic artefact of some kind"?  
"David asked "does it matter how"  
"Hook said "you're right, I wonder if she tried to call me, oh I left my talking phone in the back of your truck".  
"Neal checking his phone to see if she left a text or something said "it's a phone, a mobile phone if want to get technical".  
""How impractical" Hook replied leaving.

"Later Mary-Margaret was looking at the picture of her and Emma at their welcome home party when they got back from the Enchanted Forest. David came over and said "I've always loved that picture, she has your eyes".  
"Mary-Margaret replied "and your smile" Then she asked David "do you remember when your took it"?  
"David said "how could I forget, that was the party we had at Granny's after the battle with... Pan? Or Anton the giant"?  
"Mary-Margaret replied "try Cora".  
"Neal came over and added "in the enchanted forest. You were upset Emma decided to invite Regina. I think she was hoping that party was celebrating the end of everything, not the start".  
"Mary-Margaret said "and she's always protected Storybrooke and saved it so many times". She looked forlornly at the picture.  
"David said "I'm worried about her too, but Emma is tough, she'll be fine".  
"Neal said "that toughness is one of the reasons I love her".  
"Mary-Margaret speculated "what if she's making a mistake, getting rid of magic because of us. Shouldn't we be out there trying to convince her not to give up her powers".  
"Neal said "you have a point, her powers have never been a problem until now".  
"David replied "it's Emma's choice, if giving up her magic is what she wants we should support her".  
"Mary-Margaret asked "but it's a part of her, she was born the saviour, a hero so isn't embracing her powers the right thing to do"?  
"David replied "the Snow Queen has been doing this because of her power, maybe getting rid of it is the right thing to do". Seeing the doubt on Mary-Margaret's face he added "remember the night she was born, before we put her in the wardrobe, you said we have to give her, her best chance. Maybe now her best chance is to be normal, just like everybody else". Elsa watched them talking and didn't like the way the conversation was heading one bit. She took Emma's scarf and the locator potion and slipped out.

"When Regina came down Mary-Margaret asked "how are they"?  
"Regina walked over to her at the counter "Tally's taking a nap, Henry's reading comic books and refusing to sleep so I think okay. Thanks for earlier" gesturing to her shirt. "He has enough problems without my mess of a life getting into it".  
"Mary-Margaret asked "by mess do you mean Robin Hood, did you two"... Seeing the ashamed look on Regina's face she added "you don't need to be ashamed"  
"Regina replied "I know I don't have to be, but I am".  
""Is everything okay" said David coming up with Neal.  
"Regina asked "what are you both doing here, shouldn't someone be out looking for Emma, or is that where the one-handed wonder and Snow Princess is"?  
"Neal said "not sure where Elsa's got to, but Killian went to get his phone, quite a while ago actually".  
"David replied "didn't Mary-Margaret tell you, Emma called, she's found a way to get rid of her powers and then she's coming home".  
"Regina looked at them shocked "get rid of it, and you're okay with that".  
"David said "we support our daughter".  
"Regina said "we're not talking about an old pair of Jimmy Choo's here, tell me you're joking".  
"Mary-Margaret replied "it may seem drastic but it's the only way Emma can be sure never to hurt anyone again".  
"Regina said "this is may be the worst idea you've ever made and you hired the wicked witch as your midwife".  
"Neal commented "in their defence they didn't know she was the wicked witch".  
"David said "and we think it would be good for Emma, she can finally be normal".  
"Regina asked "let me ask you, do you know what I regret most"?  
"David suggested "the countless lives you've destroyed".  
"Regina replied "that I didn't support Henry when he discovered he was special". She looked at Mary-Margaret "you of all people should remember when you gave him that book it opened up a whole new world for him. But I was so afraid of losing him I tired convincing him he was crazy. Thankfully he had the good sense not to listen to me".  
"Mary-Margaret said "she's right, David we've been rationalizing and you know it, we cannot let her take away what's special about her".  
"David nodded in agreement "I know".  
"Mary-Margaret said "let's go get her then" that's when the noticed the locator potion and Emma's scarf was gone.  
"Daddy, Daddy" called Tally rushing downstairs followed by Henry  
"Henry said "she just woke up she's scared".  
"Tally replied "it's mommy, we have to save her"  
"Neal asked "save her from what Sugar Plum"?  
"Tally shook her head "I don't know, I do know these five things could hurt mommy. A wizards hat, a yellow ribbon, an octopus tentacle, a furry woman and a dragon with a white flower".  
"Henry said "last time she had a dream like that it meant something"

Neal said "I remember, don't worry Sugar Plum we'll find and save mommy".

Emma's scarf led Elsa to a manor and she found Emma about to go into a room flooding with light her magic messing with the lights. "Emma stop".  
"Elsa, what are you doing here? You have to leave".  
"I can't let you do this".  
"My magic is out of control, this is the only way. Please go".

"No, you didn't give up on me when you almost froze to death so I'm not giving up on you now. I know how scary it is to hurt the ones you love, I've lived in fear of that my whole life. But giving up on your magic is not the answer".  
"You told me all about how your sisters love saved you, but my version of that with my kids didn't work".  
"You hurt Henry, and I hurt Anna when she first came after me. When she chose me over herself I could save her and I could control my powers. I didn't realize how until now. When I first came here I was sure without Anna I couldn't control my powers but I've maintained control. Now let me ask, why do you think your kids came after you"?  
"Because they love me, and they know I love them".  
"If they can love and accept you then you can love yourself just how knowing my sister loves and accepts me allows me to love myself. The only way to be in control of your powers is to embrace them because this is who you are". Elsa reached out her hand  
"What are you doing"?  
"It's time to stop being afraid".  
"But this could kill you".  
"I'll take that risk if you will".  
Emma reached out her hand and when she took Elsa's hand her magic calmed down.

When they left the manor Emma's family came running up to them. Tally immediately latched herself onto Emma "Mommy, please stay" she sighed.  
Emma knelt down and stroked her hair "it's alright sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere".  
"Emma, did you do it" Mary-Margaret asked.  
"I didn't" she replied. "thanks to Elsa".  
"I'm so, so glad, just please don't change".

"I don't want to".  
David said "we love you no matter what"?  
Emma replied "I know" She turned to Henry "hey kid, how are you"?  
Henry said "much better now"

Neal wrapped his arms around her "Emma, we've all missed terribly".  
Mary-Margaret said "so your powers, do you have control over them again".  
Emma replied "absolutely". She rolled up her sleeves and created an aurora borealis which then shook and became fireworks. Tally didn't watch she was too busy staring at Emma's wrist in fear. After the fireworks Emma noticed the look on Tally's face "sweetheart, what's wrong".  
Neal followed his daughters gaze and said "I think it's the ribbon on your wrist".  
Emma looked at her wrist not having noticed the ribbon before.  
Elsa noticed she was wearing one too as they tried to get the ribbons off Elsa asked "Emma, what's happened"?

"They won't come off".

The ribbons glowed and Emma clutched her stomach Elsa saw and said "I feel it too, it's like it's funnelling all my magic, like it's harnessing it somehow"  
David said "any idea what it is"?  
Emma said "no, but I got pretty good idea where it came from".  
Tally said "The Snow Queen, those are her ribbons".


	8. Race Against The Curse

Chapter 8

Race Against The Curse

The curse was coming there was no way to stop it, Regina had calculated the curse to hit at sundown, then the carnage would begin. They rushed to the ice wall hoping there might be a way through so they may escape. Leroy said "if we can go over it we can build a frame take people over one at a time". It wasn't an ideal solution but it was better than nothing. David took a rope and pick axe to the wall but one hit of the pick axe and he was blasted back and more ice went up.

Regina said "doesn't look like that wall cares much for your brute force".

Neal asked "anyone got a plan B because I'm drawing a blank".

There was a crack in the ice and Elsa found Anna's necklace. As she went to get the necklace Emma warned her the wall could go off again but Elsa took it anyway luckily nothing happened but Emma still pulled her away just in case. "It's my sisters necklace, I thought it was gone".

Emma said "glad you found it but sentimentality's not worth risking your life over.

Elsa said "it's a sign Emma, a sign we're going to win".

Emma replied "I hope so but in the meantime we need to be prepared. Leroy, Mom and Dad tell as many people as you can when this curse hits they need to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other. Killian, Neal go to the waterfront see if we can use boats to get out".

Regina said "I need to warn Robin Hood, his camp's not far from here".

"Go" Emma replied "me and Elsa will go talk to Gold see if he has any idea's. Henry, Tally you're with us".

Regina said "actually I think Henry's better off with me and Tally should go with him".

Henry said "don't worry Mom I'll be fine"

Emma gave him a hug and then Tally "mommy I'm scared".

"Don't worry sweetheart, like Elsa said we're gonna win, this is just a precaution".

Regina said "we need to go, the curse is almost here".

Mr Gold wasn't in his shop when Emma and Elsa got there but Belle was. She looked through her books to see if there was a way to stop the curse and found it was only almost unstoppable. "There might be a way to undo the effects of anyone it touches. But we would need someone who's been under the effect of the curse".

Emma said "you mean like how they make vaccines from the venom of snakes and spiders".

Belle replied "exactly, with a strand of their hair we can make a counter spell. But we don't know anyone who's been under the spell".

Elsa replied "actually we do".

Emma asked "who"?

"Remember the night we met, when we found out Anna was alive your daughter said it. She said the spell over my sister got broken when I went inside."

"You think it's the same spell"?

"It makes sense, Anna would never put me in that urn in her usual state of mind".

Belle stated "but Anna isn't here".

Elsa said "you said if I had something of hers I could use a locator potion to find her, well now I have something of hers" She got out her pouch, took out the necklace and gave it to Belle. "Sometimes sentimentality pays off".

When Belle put the necklace under a magnifying glass she said "There's mirror dust in this, actually embedded into the metal".

Elsa said "so I'm right she was under that spell. And if we find Anna she can save everyone".

Belle said "I'll round up the fairies, they can set up shop somewhere in town and start work on the counter spell".

Emma said "Elsa, this is a long shot, when I brought you here I was time travelling, and when she disappeared, it was..."

"Thirty years ago, but she's okay, we heard her heart beat and I don't care how old she is, she can save everybody".

"Fine, let's go find your sister".

At the waterfront Hook watched as ice went up blocking what could have been their only exit. He said "no fleeing on boats then".

Neal asked "so what's the plan now? How do we stop the Snow Queen"?

"You don't".

They turned around and saw Mr Gold "what are you doing here"?

Not waiting for a reply Hook asked "and what do you mean we don't"?

Mr Gold said "this Snow Queen is smart, she's blocked off our exits, chosen a curse even I know nothing about. We don't do anything because there's nothing we can do".

Neal said "maybe you won't be affected as the dark one"?

Mr Gold replied "I never suspected it would, but it will undoubtedly affect Belle, and Tally, and Henry...and you. Where are the kids anyway"?

"With Regina".

"If I were you I'd find a safe place to lock them in, then find a safe place to lock yourself in, and quickly before it's too late".

Once Neal had left Hook was going to follow until Mr Gold said "you stay, I've got a job for you. Granny's has been converted into a temporary hive for the vilest creatures, pious little fleas".

Hook asked "you mean the fairies".

"Like any flying pests, it's important to get them all" a short cylinder object appeared between them. "and they're more favourable candidates for this. They'll enable the hat with enough power for me to cleave myself from the dagger and leave this town with my powers intact. My wife called informing me she intends to spend the day amongst said fleas. I need you to stand by while I get her out of the way".

"If they're working on a cure why stop them"? One look on Mr Gold's face told him that was part of the plan. "You'd condemn this town, including your wife, son and grandchildren".

"You'd think I'd leave them. I'm taking my family and leaving this town to its fate".

"But the rest of the town"?

"I don't have time for the rest nor do I care".

"Belle believes the best in you, Tally thinks the world of you, Henry, well I'm not sure what the lad thinks of you, but your son knows how you truly are. Following our trip to Neverland he'd started to trust you, forsaking the town and Emma will destroy his faith in you, if not the rest of your family's as well".

"There was nothing I could do, the Snow Queen was too powerful. She had Emma and Elsa under her thrall and I could not free them. I found a way out of town but I was only able to save you before the Snow Queen caught on and forced me out. I think the story is convincing enough to at least plant conviction in my son's mind if not sow".

Emma and Elsa followed Anna's necklace to the library, Emma remembered how Regina kept a dragon trapped under the library for 28 years, there was more than enough room for Ingrid to hide one small princess she'd frozen. She also knew they shouldn't go down without making sure it was safe first. When they were discussing it with Leroy who assured them he and the other dwarves could clear it when David got a call. It was the fairies, since there was mirror dust on the necklace they could use it for counter spell instead but it would destroy the necklace. They reminded Elsa as a Queen she should know the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. And she reluctantly gave them her sisters necklace in a pouch.

Elsa didn't come with them to the diner. Emma gave the blue fairy the pouch but when the blue fairy pouch the only thing in there was pebbles, Regina said "she tricked us so she could use it to carry on searching for her damn sister, I should know better than to trust blondes by now".

Emma declared "we have to go get it".

Belle checked her watch "by the time you get back it would be too late. Without Anna being here physically there's no way to make a counter spell in time".

Regina asked "time for hope speech, virtues of blind faith".

Mary-Margaret said "well it seems Elsa's blind faith is what's dooming us right now".

Regina commented "coming from you that's terrifying". Mary-Margaret was practically the embodiment of hope but she lost it their situation must be hopeless.

Emma declared "no, I'm not giving up, I will go and help Elsa find Anna and if we teleport back here will save some time to cast the counter spell in time just continue preparing the spell".

Regina asked "and if she can't find her sister"?

Emma answered "if the necklace can't find her then it's useless to Elsa. With it being useless to her she may be willing to part with it to save the town".

Belle said "it's the only plan we have, go and hurry".

Emma found Elsa in the mines as she froze the wall in front of her and as it broke they found it led to the beach "that map couldn't have been more wrong" Emma said .

Looking around Elsa said "I don't understand she should be here".

"Elsa, I'm sorry, magic isn't always perfect",

"So even though it's still glowing since she isn't here it means..."

"The search is over, 30 years is a long time"

"So you think this has all been for nothing".

"I think we need to deal with the problem at hand".

"You're a big sister, would you give up on baby Neal"?

"It's not my call, I know you love your sister but we but one choice now".

"I'm sorry Emma but I still have faith, I still believe she's..." At that moment the necklace stopped glowing.

"What"

"It stopped glowing".

"I'm sorry".

"She's really gone".

"I gave this to Anna for her wedding, it was among our mothers things but to us it was new. I turned it into the last gift I ever gave her".

"Elsa I'm so sorry but it's almost sun down we have to go" Emma saw the clouds approaching "the curse is coming and everyone will turn on each other and something tells me being immune won't stop them from attacking us".

"I failed, I deserve to be attacked. This is all I have left of her, now I'll never know what happened to her". She clutched the necklace and said "Anna, wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago I'm sorry I didn't find you but I still have faith. I know you're out there somewhere " through tears she sobbed "I just wish you were here".

A whirlpool started not far off the shore and a trunk appeared it floated to shore. When it opened Anna and Kristoff were inside.

The two sisters gleefully greeted each other Emma said "it's like you wished it".

Anna said "my necklace, it was the wishing star".

Kristoff said "this is amazing, a miracle, but it is a cold miracle and we're both wet.

Elsa said "there's one thing I have to do before we do anything else" and she hugged her sister.

Emma glanced at the clouds again "quick we have get Anna to the fairies".

When they got to the diner everything was how it was before except the fairies were gone and everything was destroyed. They didn't know but Emma suspected it was the Snow Queen. She got a text from her parents saying they were at the sheriff's station and had a plan.

When they got there David greeted his old friend Kristoff and they commented how the other had cut their hair "and I see you brought your beautiful finance Joan"

"Joan" Kristoff questioned.

Anna replied "it was a code name I decided to use in Misthaven. David I like your short hair, not that I didn't like it long but... it's good to see you".

Gesturing to Mary-Margaret David replied "this is my wife Snow, our son Neal named after our son-in-law and..."gesturing to Emma "our daughter Emma".

Noticing that Emma seemed to be around the same age as them asked "what? How is she your daughter"?

Emma answered "it's a long story, if we survive this curse I'll be happy to tell you".

Neal came in "Emma"

"Neal" she said.

That's when he noticed Anna "is that..,"

"Yes, Elsa got her sister but it's too late to make the counter spell".

"Oh" said Neal disappointed "well Regina sealed Henry in her office and I locked Tally in the apartment after clearing it from paperclips and bobbin pins. I didn't want to take a chance that she paid close attention to your lock picking lesson two years ago".

"And what about you"? Neal shrugged unsure where to go

Emma turned to her parents "you said you had a plan, what's the plan"?

Tossing Emma the cell keys Mary-Margaret said "this is the plan". She went into one of the cells, you, Anna and Elsa are the only ones immune the rest of us need to protect ourselves".

David said "the desks are sturdy each one has cuffs in the draw for you and Kristoff".

While Neal and Kristoff handcuffed themselves to the desks Mary-Margaret and David tried to convince Emma to lock them in and with tears in her eyes she did so taking Baby Neal from her mother.

The cursed clouds moved closer in the rest of Storybrooke took their precautions before the curse hit locking themselves up or trying to isolate themselves. Sundown arrived and glass rained down from the sky and ceilings shattering everyone's sight.


	9. Strength Of Sisterhood

Chapter 9  
Strength Of Sisterhood

There was nothing to doubt the chill in the Sheriff's station. Mary-Margaret said "I can't believe I had one child with you, let alone two".  
David replied "maybe you didn't, could be Whale's".  
Emma said "that was four years ago and you were cursed, much like now".  
Neal said "know what's really a curse, being married to you".  
Emma called "I'm not listening".  
Neal said "well you should, you might learn something. You're so infuriatingly stubborn and always end up getting your own way no matter what I say".  
Emma said "and you're smart enough not to do anything because you know I'm right so I'm going to ignore these mindless outbursts".  
Kristoff commented "if this is what marriage is like I'm glad you keep postponing ours".  
Anna replied "you don't mean that".  
Emma commented "of course he doesn't, like I said mindless outbursts".  
Kristoff argued "no, my mind is working right for the first time in forever, I can see clearly now. I'm starting to think this haircut wasn't my only bad idea".  
Anna said "this isn't you, I know it so... you just stay here where you can't hurt anyone, but me with your words". The three immune women went into the sheriff's office.  
Emma commented "that's not my parents".  
Elsa said "they're their worst selves, like when Anna put me in that urn, I'm sure whatever she said she didn't mean".  
Anna added "I didn't, it is true that some jewellery and food can't make up for what happened in the past but that's because there's nothing to make up for. Not that it makes any of this less terrible".  
Elsa told her "it's okay, your immune, we all are, and we're together".  
Emma said "it will be alright, I'm the saviour".  
Anna asked "is that like a real job here"?  
Emma said "apparently it is. I promised all these people I would give them their happy endings and I will I just don't know how".  
Anna replied "I have an idea. Do you know how the Snow Queen got the idea for the curse, it's from an legend called The Trojan Glass".  
"Never heard of it" said Emma.  
"It's origin's unimportant" continued Anna. "What is important is how they broke the curse".  
Elsa asked "what was done"?  
Anna said "to break the curse... oh, they had to kill the king, and in this case that means Ingrid".  
Elsa said "I don't believe killing is ever the answer can't we reason with her".  
Emma said "she's beyond that. We all want another way but if it comes down to her or the town I'll do what has to be done. Anna how are you with kids"?  
"I love kids". Emma gave Neal to Anna "wait I'm the babysitter. The Snow Queen's my aunt too, if this is what has to be done I want to be by your side".  
Emma said "but someone has to stay here with everyone else  
Elsa said "she's right, stay here with Kristoff. You are the smartest person I know and you're my sister which means you have to stay where it's safe. Ingrid is a problem that Emma and I have to solve"  
Anna asked "do you trust Emma"?  
"I do, she's my friend".

Emma and Elsa found Ingrid coming out of her ice cream shop but when they tried to attack her their powers didn't work. After trying again they noticed the ribbons around their wrist glowing. Ingrid said "the love that flows through our ribbons is without equal. It protects the life force that now we share ".  
Elsa realised "she's made it impossible for us to hurt her".  
Emma replied "we have to get these off".  
Ingrid said "no need, pretty soon you won't want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me, for real".

Mr Gold had ordered Hook who was unaffected by the curse to bring his grandchildren and son to him so he could take them out of the town. He decided to start with the youngest first and work his way up. Tally was locked in the apartment and Hook thought had hard to it be to take a six year old. Hook used a piece of magic Mr Gold gave him to unlock the door. "Tally" he called.  
"Go away" Tally yelled from Mary-Margaret's room.  
Hook said "I can't do that, I've come to take you somewhere safe".  
"I don't believe you, you're nothing but a pirate".  
"Yes, I'm a pirate, but you know me, I'm a good pirate now".  
"No, you're not"  
As they talked Hook got closer and when he was close and reached put his hand Tally bit him and ran

After trying nearly everything in Mr Gold's shop to get the ribbons off Elsa suggested if the love that flows through the ribbons were without equal so maybe an equal amount of hatred can get rid of them. Everyone hated everyone right now but Emma knew if she needed an equal amount of hatred she should go to the only person who had hated her at the beginning, Regina. They went to Regina's vault since that's where she was most likely. Emma got thrown back when she got too close and Emma realised Regina must have created a containment spell to keep herself in. Emma brought it down and said "the next part should be easy".  
Elsa asked "what's that"?  
Emma answered "being prickled".  
When she went into the vault she saw Regina dressed as the Evil Queen. "Woah, a little late for Halloween isn't it, how do you walk in that thing".  
"With the poise and composure of a queen" Regina said standing up. "Just in time Mrs Swan-Cassidy I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary". Seeing Elsa she asked "what's she doing here"?  
Elsa answered "I wanted to see the look on your face when you learnt the truth".  
Regina asked "what truth"?  
Emma said "you were right, Marian, I brought her here on purpose"  
Regina replied "tell me something I don't know"  
Emma said "what you don't know is why. I wanted you to see me with my family like the one you could never have, my perfect family that includes Henry".  
Regina threw a fireball and Emma and Elsa held up their hands which destroyed the ribbons. Emma threw Regina back so she and Elsa could get away.

When he tried to get Henry he knocked on the door of Regina's office. "Henry, you need to open the door, I need to take you somewhere safe".  
He said "I'm not going anywhere with a dirty pirate".  
"I bathe quite frequently actually".  
"I never liked you I hate you even more for flirting with my mother".  
"I've been slowing that down now".  
"Go Away"  
Hook used the same piece of magic Mr Gold gave him to unseal the door but when he went in he tripped on the marbles Henry scattered on the floor and like his sister ran out. 'Swan-Cassidy kids, young but clever escape artists' Hook thought.

Regina stormed into the sheriff's station thinking she'd find Emma there. When she saw Mary-Margaret and David locked up she thought this was just the chance she'd been waiting for. "This must be my lucky day. I had come here to kill Emma but now I get to kill the two idiots who started it all".  
David replied "hey I wasn't the one who told Cora about your secret boyfriend".  
Mary-Margaret asked "are you setting me up".  
Regina interjected "shut up, you both deserve to die" pointing at Mary-Margret she said "not only for what you did" then she pointed at David "but for your whining.  
Neal said "don't forget making you look bad".  
Regina hadn't noticed him before, seeing him she said "and when I finish with them I can kill the saviour's husband and dark ones son".  
Neal smirking said "the evil queen against the son of the Dark one, If I die it won't be long before you join me. But I don't think he'll have a problem with your own personal revenge".  
"True" turning back to Mary-Margaret and David "but your punishment should fit your crime. Mary-Margaret, you took my first true love from me. Now I'm going to repay the favour, by taking your baby".  
The curse may have taken away everyone's love but Mary-Margaret and David's love for their children was powerful enough to break through the curse. As they cried out for Regina not to take baby Neal Anna placed herself in front of the pram. "Please your majesty, you're under the Snow Queens spell. You don't really hate Mary-Margaret and David".  
Kristoff mentioned "does sound like she has her reasons".  
"I don't know who you are but why don't you go back to wherever you came from" Regina said and returned Anna and Kristoff to the beach they arrived at.  
"Now where was I"?  
She used her magic to unlock Mary-Margaret's cell "always have to use your magic Regina afraid to get your hands dirty".  
She replied "I don't need magic to defeat you".  
Neal gave out a laugh "you can't defeat her with magic, what's different this time"?  
Regina said "this time nothing is holding me back. Magic's far too good for her". A sword appeared in Mary-Margaret's hand and Regina added "I want to watch her bleed".  
Emma and Elsa snuck into Ingrid's lair. As they went further inside Ingrid appeared behind them and said "you two have no idea how long I've waited for this moment" As Emma and Elsa turn around she noticed the ribbons were gone. "Your ribbons, what have you done".  
Emma replied "I've never been much for accessories".  
Ingrid said "those ribbons joined us together".  
"Get it into your head lady, we're not your sisters and we're never going to love you".  
"Emma" Ingrid said sitting down "I know you actually believe that, and that makes me sad. But I know that sadness won't last because soon you will see I'm right". she pulled out two purple stones.  
Emma asked "what are those"?  
Ingrid replied "there memories I took from the two of you. And now its time to give them back".  
Emma asked "why? So we can remember just how badly you treated us".  
Ingrid said "that's the funny thing about time we romanticize the good and forget the bad. That's exactly what's in these crystals, good memories and nothing else. Lovely moments you shared me which I'll cherish forever, and now so will you".  
Emma said "magic can't make someone love you".  
Ingrid replied "that's right magic can't create love, but if someone loved you in the past it can make them love you again. One of these memories is when I took you to the arcade and I told you I was filling out the paperwork to adopt you and you told me you loved me. You both loved me in the past". She stood up "that's why right now you're not doing anything" She walked pass them and added "we all know the only way to sop me is to kill and you're both hesitating. She turned to face them "you just don't have it in you". She put out her hand "join me, be my sisters".  
Elsa and Emma were ready to attack, Elsa said "I can't do it, I can't hurt her"  
Emma replied "well I can"...

Before she could attack Anna ran in "no wait".  
Elsa said "Anna you shouldn't be here".  
Ingrid said "you should listen to my sister and go".  
Anna walked up and replied "she's my sister and whatever you're going to do, well don't". She showed Elsa a letter "I found this on the beach, it's from our mother, she must have thrown it into the sea before their ship sank, it must have come through the portal".  
Emma warned "be careful"  
Anna said "no she needs to hear this, you all do". She read the letter "Anna Elsa, I'm not sure if your father and I will ever get back to you. We were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her ice powers"  
Ingrid interjected "how fitting that you who are so like your mother should share her last words".  
Anna continued "I feel terrible it happened before and I cannot let it happen again. My sister Ingrid like you also had ice powers, I never told you about her or my other sister Helga but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful and I was fearful. I let that fear guide me, I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much".  
Ingrid yelled "lies, my sister hated me, she called me a monster, she  
put me in that urn like you did Elsa".  
"In this crystal are the memories of my sister that I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them, my sister deserve to be known. In a cave of the north valley you'll find an urn containing Ingrid. Please do what I should have long ago and release her. When you see her tell her I love her and I'm sorry, I would give anything to hold her hands one more time like I should have after Helga's death".  
Ingrid grabbed Anna's throat and pushed Emma and Elsa back knocking them out. "I understand now Ingrid, I know why you cast this curse now. But you can comeback from it".  
Ingrid yelled "Understand me, how could you understand me. Your nothing like me, you understand nothing".  
Anna replied "you're right, I'm not like you, my mother wasn't like you but it she was able to accept you so can I. You're a part of our family and family never gives up on each other".  
"You Lie" Ingrid dropped Anna and read the letter as Emma and Elsa came to and ran over to Anna. Ingrid touched the crystal and saw when she and her sister got the ribbons from a kite and watching dressing up for a ball trying to convince her to come too". She realised now, the letter was real. She cast the curse to reflect the pain she felt of losing one sister and believed lost the love of the other. Now she remembered how Helga had never seen her as a monster and Gerda had never stopped loving her. "What have I done? I need to reverse this". She walked over to the mirror she'd shattered to cast the curse.  
Anna said "you can't, the only way is to".  
"I know, I have to destroy myself". As they tried to stop her she said "I am a monster. Not because of my powers but because of what I let them turn me into". Shards of glass encircled her "I have to undo this".  
Elsa said "no Ingrid you'll die".  
"I know, it's alright" replied Ingrid "Anna Elsa, you two found each other, and Emma you found your family, even if it wasn't with me. You deserve your memories" She releases Emma's and Elsa's memories, Elsa remembered how they'd talked and shared so much that first night. Emma remembered how Ingrid had defended her from the other foster kids and made her hot chocolate. "You three are so special, never forget that".  
"There has to be another way, you deserve your happy ending too" Emma said.  
Ingrid replied "long ago a prophesy revealed that you would lead me to just that. And this is it, all I wanted was my sister's love and now I have it. Now I get to join them". With a blast of light Ingrid was gone and they could hear the faint sound of three young girls laughing.  
Snow started falling gently from the sky Emma said "she sacrificed herself for us, for all us".  
Elsa and Anna hugged before Elsa stated "we must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must return the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle".  
Anna agreed "we will".

The snow fell all throughout the town curbing everyone's anger and hatred. Some people even started laughing unable to believe everything that just happened. Emma, Anna and Elsa walked through main street and they were greeted by Regina, Mary-Margaret, David and Neal. After hugging her parents Emma and Neal shared a kiss while Henry and Tally ran up to them, Henry ran to Regina "mom"  
Tally cried "mommy, daddy," Regina hugged Henry while Emma and Neal hugged Tally.  
"And mom and dad" said Henry as he joined in on the hug. Someone else was indifferent to the Snow Queens failure and remained confident they would not.

 **A.N**

 **OUAT**

 **R.I.P  
'How we shall miss the seven seasons of magic they gave us.**


	10. Leaving Storybrooke

**Chapter 10**

 **Leaving Storybrooke**

With the Snow Queen dead her spells would no longer be effective. When Marian was half frozen Regina had removed her heart so the spell would reach it and kill her. Now the source was gone the unaffected heart could be put back and she would wake. There was nothing stopping Elsa from bringing down the ice wall now. Emma stopped Anna before she crossed fearing some of Ingrid's magic still remained and it did. She realised since Ingrid had wanted them to stay in Storybrooke alone she must have also wanted to prevent anyone from entering, even if they already knew about it.

Emma said "alright we need a portal or a magic bean".

Neal mentioned "you say that as if that's so easy, those aren't easy to come by, even if you knew where to look".

"Anna said "but we need to get back soon".

Elsa told her sister "we need to be careful, don't worry Arendelle will still be there when we get back".

Neal said "it's hardly going to grow legs and run away".

Anna replied "no but there was a reason me and Kristoff came here in a trunk" she turned to Kristoff "did we forget to tell her"?

Kristoff replied "a lot of stuff was going on".

Elsa asked "tell me what"?

Anna said "Hans, he's taken over Arendelle, it we don't get back soon there won't be an Arendelle to get back to and Hans will be king".

Elsa said "we need to get back now".

The house Mr Gold had suggested Emma to go to to get rid of her magic belonged to a powerful sorcerer. He knew the sorcerer's apprentice had brought Ingrid to this world so there might be a portal somewhere in his house. After he found it he sent Hook to tell Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. He found them in Granny's diner he came over "good news, I've located a portal to Arendelle".

Anna said joyfully "you have".

Neal surprised replied "that was fast, if took my father over a hundred years and a curse to cross between realms".

Hook replied "he deducted there must be one that had brought the Snow Queen here. He said with the power he felt in that lakeside mansion there was probably one there. I checked and there was a door in the middle of the ballroom all our Arendellen friends need to do is walk through it".

Elsa replied "we can go home".

Emma said "this is great, lets go".

"Better go without me" Hook said "I didn't get to the docks in time to chain myself up before the curse hit. During the curse I got bruised up and I think I should have it looked at".

Neal asked "really, who was it"?

Hook replied "oh no, I slipped on these tiny glass balls on the ground".

Neal said "tiny glass balls, I believe those are called marbles".

Meanwhile Tally was with Roland in the park while Marian was spending time with him. As she threw some bread and saw the ducks dart towards it she found it didn't thrill her anymore, "this doesn't seem as much fun as it used to".

Roland said "I like feeding the ducks".

Tally said "it's lost its excitement to me, and I don't know why".

Tally thought she saw some green smoke in Marian's hand and then she collapsed. "Mama" cried Roland.

Robin and Regina who been on a nearby bench came rushing over. They saw a tress of her hair had turned white again and her face was frosty. Robin asked "how is this possible, I thought she was cured"?

Regina answered "there's probably some remnant of the spell inside her".

Tally asked "what's remnant"?

Regina said "it means when the Snow Queen died not all of the spell was gone, a little bit stayed inside her and now it's spreading, by now her hearts probably infected".

Robin said "so there's no hope".

"Well, there is one, now the ice wall is down, she could cross the town line and enter a world without magic. In a world without magic the spell probably wouldn't affect her".

"Then lets get her there".

Tally said "but mommy said once you leave you can't come back".

Regina added "crossing the town line always has unforeseen consequences. This time it's leaving without any chance of ever coming back, it's a one-way trip. Marian hasn't been in this world very long and most of the time she was asleep. She doesn't know how this world works, you can't just send her into an unknown world, someone has to go with her... you".

They took Marian to the town line and Regina watched from her car and Robin said goodbye to his merry men. It took everything Regina had not to run up and beg Robin to stay knowing leaving was Marian's only hope and he had to go with her. Robin looked towards her they both knew theirs and each other's heart was breaking. Regina thought this was proof she would always be cast as a villain, and villains never get a happy ending. Mr Gold came into the car not aware Tally was in the back seat. She almost said something before he and Regina started talking. Regina said "if you've come here to gloat I'm not really in the mood".

"I've come to bid you farewell, Belle and I are taking a trip to see the world". Tally thought did that mean they were all leaving too.

"Have you been under a rock all day, once you leave there's no coming back".

"Perhaps, the Snow Queen found a way in from the outside. If not, hence the goodbye. I don't want my son or grandchildren to know, after I've left tell them I'll miss them, He was leaving them, Tally had a slight idea how Regina was feeling now, she loved her Grandpa Gold so much. "Even with Henry snooping around my shop".

"You knew"

"I knew, can you tell me why"?

"He was looking for the impossible, my happy ending. I'm written as a villain and villains don't get happy endings."

"It would appear in your case that's true".

"Henry wanted to find the author to convince him to change that, thought you had an idea who the author is".

"Interesting idea, alas I do not"

"But you and Belle got one, how"?

"Because I took it, I didn't hesitate. You want one may I suggest taking it, and soon".

"How"?

"Well, the only thing stopping you from taking yours is Marian, if she died all would be well". Tally couldn't understand his answer, that sounded evil.

"Except that's not me anymore".

"Being good does not mean good things will happen"

"That sounds like the old Rumplestiltskin talking, I thought you'd changed".

"Not changed, evolved, dying, coming back and being enslaved to a Wicked Witch will do that to you. And if you don't think villians can get happy endings, watch me take one".

When he left Regina said "hope that wasn't too hard to hear".

"I, he...I don't know, I thought he was good" Tally answered tears daring to spill.

Emma and the others went to the lakeside mansion and found the door. When Anna saw the door she said "Arendelle's crocus's" seeing the flowers on the door "this is it. I hope Hans isn't too comfortable on that throne because I'm going to knock him off the minute we get back".

Kristoff said "and maybe the second minute we're back maybe we could get married. Just a thought".

Neal said "come on Anna, he has waited thirty years".

Anna replied with a half laugh "of course". She turned to the others "Thank you for taking care of my sister".

Mary-Margaret replied "oh it was our pleasure".

Elsa took Emma's hands "thank you, you've done so much, I don't know how to repay you" and they hugged. "It's time, please thank Hook and Mr Gold for us too".

Neal said "don't worry I'll tell them".

Elsa and Kristoff went through, before going though herself Anna said "I wish I could have met this Mr Gold, he seems super helpful, who was he, I mean back in the our world. Oh let me guess, he was a fairy godfather wasn't he"?

David replied "not exactly, he was an evil sorcerer you have the good fortune to have never met; Rumplestiltskin".

"Wait, Rumplestiltskin" said Anna.

Emma asked "you know him, he explicitly said he knew nothing about you".

Anna answered "well that's a lie, not that I'm surprised all he does is lie".

Neal replied "I can't really say I'm surprised at him either. I'm surprised at myself for trusting him despite knowing what hes like. He was doing so well but in the end he can't change, not even for family".

Emma said "Gold's been playing us the whole time, but why"?

Mr Gold was about to get exactly what he wanted, to free himself from the dagger and get rid of 'the pirate threatening his sons marriage'. They were in the clock tower and it was time for his spell. "I half expected you to crumble at the knowledge your demise is imminent".

Hook said "I'm not the one who's a coward".

"Well, you'll enjoy watching this coward crush your heart". The roof opened up and Mr Gold got a hat out of the small circular box and it's pattern spread over the ceiling."It's time" he said letting the power flow over him.

Emma and Neal rushed up "stop" yelled Emma.

Neal said "whatever it is you're going to do, you don't need to".

"Actually I do" said Mr Gold freezing them in place a little disappointed his son had to witness this "I've waited too long for this." He turned to Hook "maybe not everything has gone as planned, but this next part will. I hope my son will see in time I was doing what was best". As he tried to crush Hooks heart he couldn't and when he questioned why Belle told him it was because she commanded him not to as she held the dagger. He hadn't even known she was there. She ordered him to drop the heart, unfreeze Emma and Neal and take them to the town line. The look in her eyes told him this wasn't something he could so easily fix.

After returning Hook's heart Emma and Neal saw Regina at the counter who had just come from dropping off Tally at the loft. They'd already heard that Robin had left Storybrooke with his family. When they came up to her she said "I'm not in the mood for a hope speech".

Emma said "you're mistaking us for my mother, you don't need a speech, you need a drinking buddy, shots"?

"Lets".

Neither Emma nor Neal knew what to say so Emma said the first thing that came into her head. "You know you did the right thing".

Regina replied "there it is a hope speech, I thought we were drinking".

Emma said "it's not a speech, it's a compliment".

Regina told her "well I don't need your validation, I know I did the right thing, I know because I'm miserable".

Neal said "if it makes you feel any better Belle forced my dad out of town so he's never coming back".

"It does" and they all took a drink.

Neal said "still, I'm not sure how to tell Tally, she adores him".

Regina said "I think she'll be able to take it" knowing she already knew what he had been planning.

Just then Henry came running in "Mom, mom, dad, you need to see this". He took them back to the lake side manor and he showed them a secret room full of potential books. So this might be the authors house.


	11. The Chernabog

**Chapter 13**

 **The Chernabog**

For the last six weeks things had been peaceful Hook was helping Belle figure out a way to free the fairies feeling partial responsible for trapping them under Mr Gold's orders. Mary-Margaret had gone back to work as a teacher so Regina retook the position of Mayor. With Mary-Margaret back at work Granny babysat baby Neal. Grown Neal was working at his father's pawn shop organizing the cataloguing so everyone knew where everything came from. Finally Belle had gotten a reply from a professor she'd reached out to so he could translate the Snow Queens scroll and there was indeed a spell to release the fairies.

They gathered everyone and went to the woods. Regina used Mr Gold's dagger to enact the spell and then they celebrated at Granny's. Regina asked Mother Superior "I was hoping the author could write me a happy ending, do you know who he is"?

Unfortunately Mother Superior replied "sorry I don't know who he is, or if it's even a he, I've never seen him or her. No one has, not seen for many years".

Neal asked "so any idea of how to find the author or...anything about the author".

"I know that he exists," replied Mother Superior "I know he wrote Henry's book. And I heard he left clues in some of his work".

Emma mentioned "works, his books, Henry's book".

Suddenly they heard a roar and Tally screamed and grabbed Neal's legs. Emma asked "what was that"?

Regina said "I guess we should go see what's damaging property value this time".

Neal added "and hope it's full, sounds like a lion, a big one".

When everything had gone quiet Neal dared to step outside "so what was it"?

Regina replied "that is an excellent question"?

Emma asked "remember the giant beast with glowing eyes, horns and bat wings from Fantasia? That. We think it came from the box, it must have gotten out somehow when we freed the fairies".

Neal asked "then can't you put it back"?

Belle replied "once something has been freed from the box you can't put it back".

Emma said "okay here's the plan Neal..."

Neal said "look after the kids".

"Right" replied Emma "Belle..."

She said "I'll see if I can find anything about thing in the library".

"And Mary-Margaret"...

She said "get everyone to safety".

Killian mentioned "this isn't our first monster battle".

Emma and Neal thought the safest place for the kids would be Regina's office. They had just gotten there when Regina's phone rang "it's Gold".

Neal said "tell him we're not interested".

Tally suggested "it would be rude to ignore him. Maybe he's calling to apologize and find edention".

Emma said "sweetie, it's redemption" she faced Regina and said "and she's right, we should at least see what he wants. Maybe at least he has some information on this...thing".

Realising she was right that he might know what this was she answered the call. After a pause she removed the phone from her ear "it's not Gold".

Henry asked "who is it"?

Regina said "the squid".

Neal asked "Ursula"? And Regina nodded.

After putting the phone back to her ear to hear Ursula the next thing she said "mostly wondering how you ended up with the dark one's phone".

Emma asked Regina to put it on speaker phone as Ursula said "I stole it from him".

"And where is he now"?

"If we're lucky passed out at the dive bar where Cruella and I left him".

As Regina asked "Cruella" Tally gasped at hearing Cruella's name.

Emma asked "what's wrong"?

Tally asked in a whisper "isn't Cruella a furry woman and doesn't Ursula have octopus tentacles"?

Neal said "the dream of five things that could hurt Emma. The box can turn into a hat which we avoided and the Snow Queens yellow ribbon is gone. After six months of peace I thought the next three were nothing to worry about".

Ursula asked "is a little girl there? Rumplstiltskin mentioned an exceptionally loyal little granddaughter".

Regina turned to Tally "I think they want to speak to you".

Tally nervously said "hello".

Ursula said "hello, Tally isn't it? Listen your grandpa found me and Cruella in New York, said he needed some old friends. Told a tearful tale about how he was living in a quaint little town until he ruined everything. But he said it was a special place where villains can find redemption".

Neal asked "and we're to trust you won't hurt us how"?

Ursula replied "and you must be Baelfire. We've changed and we would love the chance to prove it...to everyone. Please, let us in".

Neal said "it's Neal, and how do we know you're not working with my dad"?

"Simple" Ursula replied "he's not here".

Regina said "sorry, but we have enough problems without invi..."

She was cut off by another roar and the sound of people screaming. Ursula asked "is one of those problems a hell bat with red beady eyes and devil horns".

"How did you know"?

"That's the sound it made right before it tried to kill me"?

"So you've faced it".

Neal said "how, it didn't strike me as the swimming type"?

Ursula said "your dad tried using me, Cruella and Maleficent to help him get this dark curse, then he left us to face the Chernabog. And I know what it's after"?

Regina asked "what is it after"?

Ursula said "and then you'll let us in".

Neal said "in the words of the three little pigs not by the hairs of my chinny chin-chin".

Regina added "and even if we wanted to we're having trouble letting people in at the moment"

Ursula replied "then you're on your own".

Regina was about to end the call when Emma stopped her "what about the Snow Queens scroll, it let her in maybe it will work for then"?

Neal asked "and when they come after us"?

Emma answered "our present problem is the Chernabog and it's a 'what if' not a 'when'".

After giving it a thought Regina said "alright, if your information proves useful I'll consider letting you in".

Ursula said "you have a deal, it devours the heart with the greatest potential for darkness".

The call ended and Regina went pale, Emma said "Regina, we're not sure it's after you".

Regina replied "Of course it's after me. Ursula said it devours the heart with the greatest potential for darkness. Now that Gold's gone who else could it be? Is there a dwarf called Evilly I don't know about".

Henry asked "how do we know it's not after them"?

Neal said "because they're on the other side of the town line, in a land without magic."

That gave Emma an idea "hey, that thing's magic right"?

Regina replied "that's a pretty good assumption"?

If we got it over the town line wouldn't that destroy it"?

"Yes, no magic, no beast, but even if I poof myself to the town line the moment I'm out in the open it will crush me"

"Not if you have help".

They'd made a plan for Emma to take Regina to the town line in the car. It had been a close call even when Regina poofed herself out of the car but in the end when Emma sped towards the town line and when she suddenly stopped the beast got thrown off and over the town line where it disappeared. Now the Swan-Cassidy family were having dinner at Granny's. Henry and Tally was scouring the book looking for the author. Emma said "if anyone can get the author out it's them".

Neal smiled at Emma and when she asked what he was smiling at he answered "about five years ago you were the most cynical person I knew. Now look at you and your optimism".

Emma said "it's about time, hopefully it will stay".

 _I received_ _a request to keep Marian Marian and not turn her into Zelena. I'm not too sure about it so I put it to you my dear readers what do you want?_

 _Marian stays Marian - 1_

 _Marian becomes Zelena - 0_


	12. Seeing the worst

**Chapter 14  
Seeing the Worst**

The Swan-Cassidy's were on their way to Granny's Diner to meet David, Mary-Margaret, Regina and Henry for lunch. Henry was still searching the book for the author. As they approached the diner they saw Ursula and Cruella leave and as Ursula passed Hook who was coming up to the diner as well she gave him a look. When they reached him Neal asked "what was that about"?  
Hook replied "nothing".  
"Nothing gets indifference" said Neal. "Ursula's look said past and I have a feeling it wasn't pleasant".  
Hook replied "as a ship captain of course I've faced many a vile monster but it's nothing to worry about".  
Just then David came out "Emma, good thing you're here we gotta go". "Right Now" said Emma "We just came to meet you for lunch and I'm dying for a grilled cheese". David replied "well your mother and I feel we should keep an eye on our newest residents" and he looked in the direction of Ursula and Cruella. "We have a gut feeling they're up to something". "I guess duty calls" Emma said kissing Neal and Tally goodbye.

Ursula and Cruella got to Mr Gold's pawn shop the same time as Neal. The moment Belle saw Ursula and Cruella she got a bottle of something and said "try anything and you two will hop out of here as toads".  
"Well hello to you too darling" replied Cruella.  
Neal asked "you've met before"?  
Ursula said "the last time we saw each other things may not have gone well".  
Belle asked "you mean the part where you kidnapped me or the part where you threatened to crush my windpipes"?  
Ursula said "we're here for redemption, let's leave the past in the past. I hear congratulations are in order".  
"Congratulations" Belle repeated confused.  
Cruella said "on defeating the dark one and who would have thought a simple chamber maid defeats the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms".  
Belle asked "you've seen him"?  
Neal mentioned "they said they left him in a dive bar".  
Cruella said "he was a real mess, reduced to old cowardly ways"  
Ursula added "it's obvious now why he was so afraid of losing his powers".  
Neal mused "wouldn't be the worst thing, before the powers he a decent person and a great father. After he got his powers and he was no longer decent and I speculated if he was as great a father anymore".  
Cruella asked "but surely the both of you are revealing in what happened to him".  
"Of course not" cried Neal  
"No" Belle cried. "I could never take delight in his suffering. Now did you come in to buy something or did you just want to be mean".  
Cruella answered "I was hoping to find a hood ornament for my vehicle, something flashy". As Belle went to check inventory Neal kept an eye on them not trusting them."

As soon as they left the shop David and Emma started following them. David suggested Emma call Neal to ask what happened in the shop. Emma found it odd that David was so untrusting, he had mentioned he and her mother had run-ins with Ursula and Cruella but although her super power wasn't going off she got the feeling was more to it than that. Belle had noticed a box missing but when Emma and David checked Cruella's car they found nothing. David said he needed to talk to Mary-Margaret so Emma was left to check security footage. Hook came in with a bag from Granny's. "Neal mentioned you were working and missed lunch so I got you your grilled cheese".  
"With fries I hope" asked Emma.  
"Onion rings" replied Hook. "Like you always have with your grilled cheese".  
Emma smiled "just testing.  
Hook asked "so what you working on".  
Emma said "ATM security footage we're trying to check if Ursula and Cruella stole something from Gold's shop. Which reminds me how exactly do you know Ursula"?  
Hook replied "I told you I've encountered many a vile sea monster one of them happened to be Ursula, but it isn't anything to worry about".  
Emma asked "is everyone keeping the past from me today? My parents just say they had run-ins with Ursula and Cruella and you say your past encounter with Ursula is nothing to worry about".  
Hook said "perhaps your parents like myself don't want the Saviour to worry about something that doesn't need to be worried about".  
The computer dinged telling Emma the download of the footage was complete. "Enjoy your witch hunt".

Later that day Neal came to see Emma at the station after work. "You seem distracted" he said.  
She took his hand and lead him over to the sofa "not distracted, just thinking".  
"About what"?  
"After I got the footage from outside the shop I saw Ursula with a box and my parents were unconcerned, not only that they went to take a hike".  
"Villains steal something and a couple of heroes decide to go hiking".  
"I know that's what I thought but then Regina asked me to come to the Mayor's office to talk to Pinocchio hoping to jog August's memory. When he couldn't remember anything she went very evil queeny. I didn't do anything because I know Regina is trying to change. Maybe I want to see the worst in Ursula and Cruella because that's all I know them as. If Regina had taken that box I wouldn't have done anything so maybe I shouldn't just because Ursula and Cruella took it. They did say they're trying to change".  
Neal asked "did I miss something"?  
Emma said "as a kid everybody was always letting me down, friends, social workers, foster parents. I got so used to being let down I just see the worst in people until they prove me wrong. When my parents went on their hike I thought they were lying to me, but they would never lie to me. The fact that I thought they could means I've been believing the worst for too long, now I'm going to try and see the best".  
At that moment Mary-Margaret and David came in, David said "we have some bad news. Turns out Ursula and Cruella were up to something".  
Mary-Margaret said "they resurrected Maleficent".

 _Marian stays Marian - 1  
Marian becomes Zelena - 2_


	13. Queens Of Darkness

**Chapter 15**

 **Queens Of Darkness**

Mary-Margaret and David asked Regina to go undercover with Ursula, Cruella and now Maleficent. She was supposed to check in but by the next morning they still hadn't heard from her so they went looking for her and found a burnt police cruiser. Regina appeared and told them all she did was some drinking, some burning and lots of destruction since that was Maleficent's idea of a good time. She didn't find out what they were up to but she knew they were hiding something. She was sure given another night she could learn what they were up to. Everyone was worried about her but then she called asking to meet up in the library to reveal their plan.  
When they arrived Regina saw it wasn't just Mary-Margaret and David, it was them and Emma, Neal and Hook. "I said we needed to meet covertly and now I see you brought the entire charming softball team and their pirate mascot"  
Mary-Margaret said "we were worried about you".  
Regina replied "well worry faster, I can't be seen speaking with all of you".  
Emma said "Regina this woman, this dragon is dangerous, and you don't know the first thing about going undercover".  
Regina said "well for your information Maleficent told me their plan. They want the same thing as me, to find the author, with one slight difference".  
Neal asked "do we even want to know that difference is"?  
Regina answered "want no, need to yes. I want the author to simply change my fate. As you know I've been doing better but I still have yet to get my happy ending".  
Emma asked "and what do they want".  
Regina said "they want to shift the entire balance, so that villains always win and heroes always lose. They think the only way to get their happy ending is by destroying everyone else's. Unfortunately that was my mindset up to four years ago".  
Neal said "but the up side is we've been looking for months and haven't got anywhere. This door in Augusts stuff isn't providing many answers".  
Regina replied "Maleficent told me they have a lead, tonight they want me to help them steal it, whatever it is".  
Emma said "these things never turn out well, I learnt a long time ago if you try to take on more than one person your chances of survival dwindle, with too many into single numbers".  
Regina said "I appreciate your concern but I'm in"  
Emma replied "then so am I".  
"What"? Both Regina and Neal said.  
Regina said "I don't need your help".  
Emma said "need it or not, I said I was a part of Operation Mongoose so I'm going to have your back. Whatever they want you to do tonight I'm going to be there".  
Neal asked "and if they see you then they'll kill you and it will possibly blow Regina's cover".  
Emma said "I've been on my fair share of stake outs, I know how not to draw attention to myself."  
Hook mentioned "love, no one wants to see you get hurt".  
Has potential harm ever stopped me from doing anything"?

Later Regina waited outside the library while Emma watched from afar. Cruella's car came by and Maleficent came out. Emma watched Maleficent and Regina exchange a few words and Regina got in the car. Things got even weirder when they stopped outside Marco's house. Emma got worried when Regina got out and walked to his house Emma crept along. Something in Emma's gut felt wrong when she saw Regina cast a sleeping spell and when she went in Regina told her the something they wanted her to help them steal was Pinocchio. She had to keep up her rouse, she had to find out what they were hiding.

When she checked in at the loft later she paced and breathed heavily. Mary-Margaret said "Regina breath, what happened"?  
Regina answered "I knew they hiding something. After I kidnapped Pinocchio they trusted me enough. I never thought".  
"Neal asked "what was it".  
Regina answered "not a what, a who? Your father".  
Neal replied "of course it was, he's relentless".  
David asked "what does he want"?  
Regina answered "Maleficent trusts me but he doesn't. The quickest way I can think of to get it out of him is emotional blackmail".  
Emma asked "how? He's not that fond of you for you to emotionally blackmail him. And I'm pretty sure Belle never wants to see him again".  
Regina explained "Belle isn't who I had in mind. Who did he said his favourite person is"? She glanced across the room to the sleeping form of Tally.

 _Marian stays Marian – 1_  
 _Marian becomes Zelena- 3_


	14. The Return Of August

Chapter 16  
Return Of August

Neal said "you want to send my little Sugar Plum into the belly of the beast".  
Regina said "just hear me out I'd be with her and I won't let anything happen to her. Besides to Gold she's his adoring granddaughter who thinks the world of him. He would never let anything or anyone hurt her. Meanwhile she could try to wheedle their plans out of him, if he is going to give any of the heroes the tiniest little clue of what he's up to it has to be Tally".  
Emma said "I do realize emotional blackmail does sound like the easiest option..."  
Neal cried "you can't be serious"  
"Let me finish Neal" Emma requested. "I realize that emotional blackmail does sound like the easiest option. But you must realize that as parents Neal and I are concerned about her being surrounded by villains, even if one does happen to be her grandfather".  
They looked at David and Mary-Margaret. David said "on one hand Tally has a strong sense of right and wrong and as Regina said Gold wouldn't let Tally be harmed. One the other Gold has deceived us before and Henry might have the heart of the truest believer but she's believed in him even when none of us have. He could feed her a pack of lies and coax her into revealing Regina's working for us or worse join him".  
Mary-Margaret said "it's a conundrum none of us want to risk a child's life but haven't we already done that by taking letting them get Pinocchio. But do we want to risk another but we do know Regina and Gold will protect her".  
Regina asked "quick question when you sent a newborn baby to an unknown land with no guarantees she would be safe how long did it take you to mull over that"?  
"It's not their decision to make, it's mine" they turned towards Tally and saw her standing up. "I want to do it. If Regina can't figure it out maybe I can try making Grandpa Gold to tell me by still pretending to believe he would never do anything evil".  
Emma said "Regina, if even one hair is out of place I'm holding you personally responsible". Regina assured "she will be my top concern".

The next day while the others went to warn Belle and get the dagger Regina took Tally with her to the cabin. As they were about to go in the cabin Regina knelt down and said "you know the plan"?  
Tally answered "try to get Grandpa Gold tell me what the plan is without sounding too desperate".  
Regina said "good girl".  
When she opened the door she said "sorry, but I completely forgot I agreed to babysit today".  
Seeing Tally Maleficent said "well it's only a small child, nothing to worry about".  
Cruella said "we shouldn't have to risk everything for a brat".  
Mr Gold replied "call her a brat again and I will destroy you". Then he turned to Tally smiling "hello Tally".  
Tally knew what she had to do and went into loyal little granddaughter mode "hi Grandpa Gold, I've missed you so much".  
Mr Gold knelt down and hugged her "and I missed you. I wonder how I survived for so long without that smile of yours". Tally gave him one of her best sweet innocent smiles. "And that's one of your prettiest ones". That's when Tally noticed August tied up, not the boy Pinocchio but the man August. He was just waking up.  
Mr Gold said "Cruella would you go and get Ursula"?  
As August woke up Tally said nervously "hi August".  
"Tally" said August and then suddenly noticing he was tied up.  
Regina said "we want you to tell us who the author is"  
August looked up at Regina Maleficent and Mr Gold and answered "I have no idea".  
Cruella and Ursula came in and Ursula grabbed a knife. Mr Gold said "hold on" then he turned to Tally "would you step outside for a moment sweetie".  
Tally looked at Regina who nodded and she stepped outside. Tally tried to listen in on what was going on inside but couldn't hear anything. The good thing is she couldn't hear any screaming.  
After a while Mr Gold came out "you can go back inside now sweetie, I have to go for a while".  
Tally said "oh please, can't I go with you Grandpa Gold".  
He replied "it would be very boring for you, you stay here with Regina, I know she and Maleficent won't hurt you and I've given equal warning to Ursula as I did to Cruella. I'll be back soon".

In the cabin Tally stayed near Regina feeling uneasy surrounded by villains. Regina showed him a page Robin had found, it looked like one that may have been in the book only it was of something that could have been but didn't. The page showed Regina and Robin kissing in a tavern when they first met. That same numbered page in the book showed Regina running away. Suddenly Ursula got up Cruella asked "is something out there"?  
Regina quickly re-gagged August but Ursula replied "no, I just need to stretch my tentacles".

A while after Ursula left Regina fell asleep, Tally just stared at Maleficent and Cruella afraid they might try to do something to her now. Maleficent got tired at being stared at so she conjured some paper and crayons. Tally looked at them warily as if she expected them to jump up and attack her. Maleficent said "I'm one of the most creative villains there's ever been but I'm not about to curse crayons to harm the granddaughter of someone more powerful than me. Not unless I have a death wish. I conjured them to give you something to do, so go ahead make some lovely colouring for Grandpa, make some paper dolls to play with. Do what you want".  
Tally sat down feeling a little less wary and started drawing. She was still drawing when Regina woke up. Tally said "a saw a dark star".  
Everyone looked at her wondering what she was talking about. Regina asked "where did you see a dark star"?  
Tally said "in my mind, but I have a feeling it's important. I can't be too sure but there's something about a dark star coming".

Shortly Mr Gold got back and Tally knew it was time to play adoring granddaughter again. "Hi Grandpa Gold, I made you a picture". She gave him a drawing she'd done of him and her.  
"Why Tally, I didn't think it was possible but your drawings are getting even better, you're quite the little artist".  
Cruella asked "so did you find anything at the puppets trailer".  
"No" he answered. "I didn't even bother to look, the man's a born liar".  
Regina asked "then where have you been"?  
Before answering her he said "Tally I need you to step outside while we discuss our business".  
"Alright Grandpa Gold" Tally said with a sigh.  
It was quite a while by the time he came out with Maleficent and Regina and said "we're going on a trip to the sorcerers mansion, Cruella's staying to watch August so you're coming with us".

While Cruella was watching August Emma burst in "I've come for my friend".  
"So the saviour found us" Cruella said grabbing a gun before Mary-Margaret sneaked up and hit her on the head with a frying pan.  
"Nice one mom" said Emma  
Mary-Margaret replied "first thing you learn as a bandit, the back door's usually unlocked. David and Neal came in to untie August.  
Emma asked "August, did they hurt you"?  
August replied "besides from Gold shoving my nose into the fire no".  
Neal commented "shoving your nose into the fire, that's a new one, he sure has a big imagination when it comes to torture".  
Emma saw his discomfort from the ropes "let me help with those" and she made the ropes vanish.  
August grinned "I see someone's been practising".  
Emma replied "I seem to remember someone telling me I just needed to believe in myself".  
"You've come a long way from the woman who couldn't believe in anything, but I knew you'd figure it out".  
"It's good to see you even if it's not the way things were suppose to be. At least I didn't have to wait twenty years to see you as you again."  
Neal put a hand on his shoulder "good to see you again old friend".  
Emma said "now let's get out of here".  
Ursula who just got back said "he's not going anywhere".

Emma put up her hand to attack Ursula so she grabbed Mary-Margaret by her neck with a tentacle. "Mary-Margaret" David said running to her until Ursula used another tentacle to throw him back.  
"Lower those hands or your mother is going to need gills to breathe".  
When Emma did Ursula added "looks like their plan worked".  
Emma asked "who's plan, what plan"?  
"You don't know, interesting".  
Neal said "so much for Hook's plan".  
Ursula replied "the only one who can give me my happy ending and give me back my singing voice is the author, and I am not going to let my one chance go".  
Emma asked "your singing voice".  
Ursula spat "I used to have a siren voice, but sometimes when I sang instead of alluring them made them happy. Singing is something my mother and I shared and when she died singing was the only thing I could do to keep her memory alive. That pirate took away my ability to sing. All I want is my voice back, the only thing I had of my mother. Surely you can understand I deserve my happy ending".  
Neal commented "but this isn't the way. Maybe Hook could give you your voice back".  
Ursula replied "what do you think I was just doing, and it didn't work and now I have my revenge on that pirate".  
Emma asked "what did you do to him"?  
Ursula answered "he's shark bait  
Hook ran in "not quite"  
"How are you still breathing"? Ursula asked exasperating.  
"I'm good at surviving, or you're bad at killing, either way I know now why you couldn't release your voice from that shell. Only the one who enchanted it can release it".  
Neal asked "and who's that"?  
Hook stepped aside and in walked Poseidon Ursula asked "father, how are you here"?  
Poseidon replied "a mermaid with red hair told me you were here. So I came here to tell you I'm sorry. You were right I never should have forced you to use your voice weapon. It was just when I heard you sing I heard your mother. The pain of losing her fuelled my desire for vengeance but it shouldn't of, it should have reminded me I still had a part of her in you. Let me return your voice so I can hear it one last time". The voice inside the shell flowed out into Ursula's throat.  
As Poseidon turned to leave Ursula said "wait, you took my voice from me and it felt awful. I can't take it from you".  
Poseidon asked "what are you saying"?  
Ursula replied "I want to come home". Ursula and her father hugged.  
Emma said "not to break up this beautiful reunion but my mother".  
Ursula released Mary-Margaret and then turned to Hook "you promised me you could get me my happy ending, and you did it. Here let me give you something.

 _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard heave ho!  
Look out, may a mermaid be waiting for you  
In mysterious fathoms below!_

 _Mysterious fathoms below"!_

Neal close to tears commented "that was beautiful".  
Ursula replied "that was why I sang to make people happy".  
Mary-Margaret said "wait, where's Cruella"?  
David answered "she must have slipped out while we were distracted by the family reunion".  
Neal added "obviously to inform dear old dad what's happened".  
Hook said "Ursula, could you please tell us what he's up to"?  
Ursula replied "well, that was what we agreed on. He's not just here for the author, to change anything the author will need ink with blood of a saviour in it". Neal held Emma close clearly afraid for her but Ursula continued "but I wouldn't worry. To use the author to do something positive you need the blood of a light saviour but to do something negative like the dark one is planning you need the blood of a dark saviour".  
Mary-Margaret said "but how can someone dark be a saviour"?  
Ursula answered "he wouldn't say, but clearly he thinks there's a way. As of right now Emma's heart is pure and I advise you all try to keep it that way. Now I think we should all leave"  
As everyone left Emma saw the troubled look of Hooks face and asked what was wrong.  
He explained that he almost fell back into the darkness. He was a villain who may have fixed his mistake but so did Regina and she was denied her happy ending. He was afraid he may lose his since if a villain gets his happy ending like Mr Gold did they lose it.  
Emma said "if you're afraid of losing your happy ending that means you found it, what was it"?  
Hook said "don't you know it's you. I know you're married and you love Neal greatly. You may never love me as much as I love you but just to be a part of your life, to at least occupy a small part of your heart, that's enough for me".

After not finding anything at the sorcerers mansion Cruella drove to them at high speed. "The heroes, they saved the puppet".  
Mr Gold said "one job, you had one job".  
Cruella said "heroes include your son and daughter-in-law and I'm not so sure you and your dear granddaughter would like anything to happen to them".  
When Cruella looked at Tally holding her grandpa's hand she hid behind his legs pretending she wanted him to protect her. He did look as if he agreed with Cruella and then she added "and it wasn't my fault. We have a mole".  
Tally said "but I thought moles lived underground".  
Mr Gold replied "not a mole the animal, she means there's a traitor in our midst".  
Maleficent asked "but who would be so stupid as to cross us".  
Cruella answered "Ursula, she sold us out so she could be reunited with her father. She even thanked the heroes with a song her father returned to her".  
Maleficent asked "did she reveal our plan to them"?  
Cruella replied "she may have, I escaped while Ursula's singing distracted them".  
Tally asked "Grandpa Gold, what is the plan".  
He smiled at Tally and said "nothing serious sweetheart. It's just everyone thinks the world is black and white. Good is good and Evil is evil, but what no one sees is a villain is a villain because their story has not been told. If you know the full story you many see things differently, may even see that villain as a hero. The rules say villains can't get their happy endings but our plan is for the villains to become heroes. Only then can we get our happy ending, mine is my family, and you'd like that wouldn't you".  
Tally smiled and said "I'd like that more than anything". She actually believed him but while what he said was true he left out a vital piece that he knew could destroy her faith in him.

 _Marian Stays Marian- 1?_  
 _Marian Becomes Zelena- 3?_  
 **LAST CHANCE TO VOTE**


	15. Exposed

**A.N: Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated but my lab-top was away for repairs and I just got it back.**

Chapter 17

Exposed

Tally came into the loft with Regina Neal put a finger to his lips and pointed to August asleep at the window. Tally softly said "we're okay, Grandpa Gold's plan, it isn't bad, it's good".

Everyone looked at Tally worried and confused so Regina explained "there might be more to it but he said to get them their happy ending he was going to turn the villains into heroes".

Neal said "sounds good, but what Ursula told us didn't sound good".

Regina asked "what did Ursula tell you"?

Neal said "their plan, his plan was something negative which involves darkening Emma's heart.

Tally said "but Grandpa Gold said"...

Neal replied "Sugar Plum Grandpa Gold says a lot of things that aren't true".

Henry asked "how do we know he's the one lying? How do we know Ursula wasn't the one lying"?

Hook replied "Ursula had no reason to lie, the crocodile has never needed a reason".

"What is she doing here" they saw August who had woken up.

Neal said "Regina's a double agent, she's working for us by pretending to work for the villains".

Regina said "and they've asked me to steal the page with the door on it. We couldn't find it at the sorcerers mansion".

August said "not surprised, it's not there".

"But you said you didn't know where it was and your nose didn't grow" Regina mentioned.

"Because when Gold asked me I didn't know where Henry was keeping the page. When I said the author was trapped behind the door I didn't mean the door the illustration is of, I mean this door, the authors trapped inside the book".

Tally asked "how"?

August said "he was trapped there for breaking the rules".

Neal asked "and what rule did he break"?

August replied "I've travelled and learnt many things but even I don't know everything".

Emma said "what you do know is plenty, we can't let the villains get this page".

Regina said "I can't return empty handed, my place in their group is on a thin thread as it is".

Tally asked "They know the author is trapped but none of them said anything about knowing how to get him out".

Neal said "if they have the page they'll try anything to get him out Sugar Plum".

"Moms, Dad" Henry cried "something's wrong with August".

When they looked he'd passed out again and wasn't waking up so they took him to the fairies to get help.

Regina still had her problem "We still have this problem, Gold, Maleficent and Cruella think I'm dropping Tally back home and stealing the page from Henry. If I come back empty handed any suspicions they have of me will be confirmed."

"Then give them this" Emma said magically producing a fake page.

"A fake page" Regina said sceptically giving it to Henry. "This would cement their suspicions".

Tally asked "how"?

Neal said "because my dad would know a forgery from the real page any time"?

Henry commented "I don't know dad, the forgery is good".

Neal said "even the best copy might be able to fool a second-rate practitioner of magic but this is my dad, the most powerful sorcerer this, or any other world has known".

Tally mentioned "but all they want to know is what the door looks like"?

Regina said "they'd still know but maybe I can use a different kind of copy". She took out her phone and took a photo. "If they start to suspect anything I'll say it was boobytrapped with protection spells and it was too risky to take the page without being discovered so I took the next best thing".

She knew they expected her to be back soon and gave Henry a long hug. "Okay mom you can let go now" said Henry.

She let go and replied "sorry, I'm just not to sure if….when I'll be back to see you, but I'll be careful".

When Regina showed Mr Gold, Maleficent and Cruella the photo there was glare on the screen. Mr Gold knew the glare was magic and that meant the apprentice trapped the author in the book. Back at the loft Tally was looking through some of their old stuff for a picture to show Emma she thought might be important. She found her birthday present for Emma four years ago, Henry's dream talisman, and her picture of Zelena last year, then she found the picture she was looking for. "Mommy you need to see this" she said holding up the picture. It was the picture with the ribbon, hat, tentacle, Cruella and dragon with a white flower.

Emma asked "it's a nice picture".

Tally said "but I missed something out, when I drew it I didn't think it was important but I saw it in my mind yesterday, now I think it's important".

Neal asked "what did you miss"?

Tally said "a dark star".

Neal said "the only Dark Star I know of is a spaceship in a film of the same name".

Tally added "it's on the flower".

Henry came down the stairs had a thought, if the apprentice put the author in the book maybe there's something in his mansion that can get him out".

Neal said "that's a good idea, but we don't know what rule he broke, it could be dangerous".

Emma asked "more dangerous than the villains getting to the author first".

Neal gave in "alright".

Tally asked "can I go"?

"I don't know Sugar Plum".

Henry said "it's fine, I'll be with her, you'd know I'd never let anything happen to her".

Emma said "okay, but don't do anything without us".

Knowing now that they needed the page but would be too closely guarded Maleficent put a sleeping spell over the whole city and went to the loft. Looking at Emma and Neal asleep on the couch Maleficent said "the saviour is a lot less threatening in this state, isn't she"?

Cruella added "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to wring her scrawny neck".

"Don't even try" Regina replied. "I think we can all agree killing the saviour at this point would be ill-advised".

Mr Gold said "you're right about that, wrong about the location of the page".

"It was here two hours ago, it didn't just walk out on its own".

"No, not on its own".

Maleficent pointed out "impossible I put the whole town to sleep".

"All except those who've been under a sleeping curse, including a certain boy who's protective of the book and all its contents" Mr Gold said.

"Tally, wake up" with a yawn Tally rubbed her eyes.

"Henry, what is it"?

"Grandma and Grandpa just called" Henry said. "The whole town is under a sleeping curse. I told them where we are but I think we should hide until they get here. I wasn't sure if you were under the curse too but decided to find out before dragging you to a hiding place with me". He lead her under a table and a light under the door in the illustration came on. The light shined through the key hole of the door and shined on a desk drew. Tally asked "do you think the author is trying to tell us something".

Henry thought his sister was right and looked in the draw and gasped "I don't believe it".

"What is it"? Tally asked coming out from under the table.

Henry showed her "a key, and I'd bet anything it fits in the keyhole on the book".

The secret door the library opened "Grandma, Grandpa, you won't believe what I found". But it wasn't Mary-Margaret or David who came in, it was Regina. "Mom what are you doing here"?

Regina said apologetically "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come to this". Then Maleficent and Cruella came in Tally clutched Henry straight away. "I told you I could handle this" Regina told them.

Cruella replied "we're not sure you have what it takes to be true disciplinarian". Seeing Tally she turned to Maleficent "and what is she still doing awake".

Maleficent was as confused as her "without being under a sleeping curse previously she should have gone to sleep, unless she has some sort of protection amulet or talisman".

Regina spotted a chain around Tally's neck, she asked "Tally, what do you have around your neck"? Tally pulled out Henry's dream talisman "that would explain it. It was originally used to help Henry with his side effects from the sleeping curse. If it can help with the side effects of a sleeping curse it probably can help ward off the curse in general. Now Henry give me the page".

"No" Tally said "Henry you can't".

Seeing the fear in Tally's eyes Henry said "before I can even think of doing anything I need to know my sister is out of harms way".

Maleficent said "agreed, Tally go".

Henry said "don't worry, nothing bad will happen just get somewhere safe". Tally looked at Henry, then at Regina and ran out of the room only watching enough to hear Regina use Henry's full name; Henry Daniel Mills and Henry relinquished the page.

Tally ran to Regina's vault, hid inside and fell asleep. She woke up hearing the rattling of metal and saw Regina in handcuffs in front of her Grandpa Gold. He revealed he had the author now who had agreed to join them. While he did want Regina to get her happy ending he didn't want her to get it through his expense. She watched as he gave Regina her phone and told her to call Robin Hood. It's wasn't Robin who picked up it was ZELENA in Marian's body. Mr Gold told Regina he and Zelena had come to an understanding in New York. Then any shred of belief Tally had in her grandpa was lost "you are vital to my plans to turning the saviour towards darkness".

"It was you who turned me into a monster I won't let you do the same to Em…" It was then Tally came out of her hiding place and Regina saw her.

Wondering why she stopped mid-sentence Mr Gold asked "what"?

Regina shifted her eyes to him and said "you may want to turn around".

When he did he saw Tally and the despair in her eyes "Tally". He knew she must have heard him but thought he could salvage what belief she might still have in him. "I think you've misunderstood some things".

Tally asked "if Regina doesn't turn mommy dark you'll kill Robin, how can that be misunderstood"?

Mr Gold said "Sweetheart, what I said before is true, this is going to get me my family back, unfortunately for it to succeed it requires the blood of a dark saviour, like an anti-saviour." He took her hands "I need you to keep believing in me just a while longer then everything will become clear".

Tally shook her head "admiration for you was so strong when Pan told us you wanted to kill Henry I refused to believe it. When everybody else thought you were capable of murdering your own grandson I defended . You had me, Henry, Mommy and Daddy, then you married Belle, you had everything, but that wasn't enough for you". He yanked her hands out of his "I'm past confused, confused was at _"being good doesn't mean good things will happen"_ and _"you don't think_ _villains_ _can get happy endings, watch me take one"._ Yesterday when you told me your plan my belief in you started coming back but now I can't". She screwed up her face and yelled "I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU' WEREN'T MY GRANDPA" and she ran out.

Regina said "Neal, Belle, Tally, you seem to have a real problem when it comes to those you love".

Mr Gold looked sad as he said "and it's such a shame, I'm going to miss her".


	16. Cruella

Chapter 18

Cruella

Regina came into the loft and saw Tally asleep in Neal's arms. "Regina, Tally told us" Mary-Margaret said.

"Then you know I have to go and save Robin" she replied.

Neal said "so it's not just some trick, Zelena's really back".

Emma commented "Tally did say it now made sense. How Marian smiled at Regina's distress when she first came and Tally remembered seeing Marian wave her hand when the Snow Queens spell came back when".

Regina said "so you now I have to save him".

Hook replied "sorry to point out the obvious but the dark one's not just going to let you foil your plans".

Regina said "I have a plan".

David said "we'll help any way we can".

Emma said "won't you be a bit busy finding the author, and make sure he can't make you ruin anybody else's life".

Regina asked "would I be right in thinking she knows about Maleficent's child"?

Mary-Margaret answered "she didn't take it too well".

Emma said "you knew, who else knew"?

She looked at Neal who said "I didn't I swear".

She looked at Hook "same here Swan".

Regina decided if Mr Gold wanted the Evil Queen she'd do something Evil Queeny; take Belle's heart and use it as leverage. Regina wasn't the only one with an axe to grind so while Regina prepared to leave Cruella set Archie's dog Pongo to go fetch Henry and Tally. When Henry saw Pongo when he got off the school bus he looked for Archie . He knew Pongo shouldn't be out without him so when Pongo ran off Henry ran after him and Tally followed. When they reached a dead end Pongo suddenly started growling at them. Then a black and white car blocked their only way out and Cruella came out "don't blame the dog darling, he was only following orders and I told him to fetch".

Tally clutched Henry hand and he squeezed her hand in reassurance that he wouldn't let Cruella hurt her. He asked "what do you want"?

Cruella said "I want you to co-operate and get in the car."

Henry said "alright, but let Tally go".

Cruella replied "not this time, I want both big brother and little sister" she pointed a gun at them, "now get in".

Regina was packed and about to go, Emma gave Regina her gun just in case, after all in New York she wouldn't have magic. Just then her phone beeped when Emma looked at it she said "I got a video message from Henry".

Regina phone went off and replied "I got one too".

When they played the message the saw Henry and Tally looking rather nervous. "Mom, mom, Cruella has us and, if you want to see us again if you have to do as she says".

Then they saw Cruella on the phone "hello, as you can see I have your brats and if you want them to stay in one piece you'll do exactly as I say. Kill the author, he's at the cabin then bring me his broken little body unless these two" she grabbed Henry. They heard Tally say his name and Cruella said "shut up, I'm not going to hurt your brother, yet if my revenge on the author is not fulfilled" the video message ended.

David was looking at the video message and said "I recognize the trail marker, she's holding them a few miles south of the toll bridge".

Neal said "but we need a plan to face her".

Mary-Margaret replied "we can't do as she's asking".

Regina added "and it wouldn't be nearly as much fun as killing Cruella. See how she likes being made into outer wear".

"Regina".

"What? It's Emma's heart we're trying to protect, not mine".

Emma said "but if we go in guns blazing we risk hurting one of the kids. We have to find another way".

Neal said "we need someone who knows Cruella well enough to know how to defeat her".

"The author" Emma said. "Cruella wants revenge on him, it must be because he was able to do something to her, something beyond not giving her a happy ending".

David said "we'll go to the cabin and ask him if he knows how to defeat Cruella".

"Fine" Emma spat out. "The rest of us will scope out the area Cruella's keeping the kids".

"Emma" Mary-Margaret said.

"With my children's lives at stake I need to be around people I trust right now, and that's not you".

As they got to the woods Regina said "you're acting like a petulant child, your parents did a bad thing, they apologized, get over it".

Emma said "forgive if I don't take advice from the woman who held a grudge for half her life because a ten year old spilled a secret".

Neal mentioned "forgive is what you do best, you forgave all of us, why not your parents"?

Emma pointed at Neal "saved me from a thug with a knife." She pointed to Regina "saved the town". She pointed to Hook "multiple noble deeds. Plus none of you pretended to be courageous heroes full of virtue who always did the right thing".

Hook said "we're heroes now despite our past and the amount of bad deeds we've done, your parents have one black mark on their past but they've done plenty of good before and after it".

Regina said "your mother gave me some advice not too long ago, she told me I had to believe I could earn redemption, that I had a chance at grace, now I know she was talking from experience".

Emma replied "if you all know them so well you forgive them. I have more important things to worry about, like my kids".

While Cruella played Angry birds on Henry's phone the kids sat on the ground with their hands tied behind their back. Henry felt a sharp piece of glass and used it to cut his ties. Realising Cruella didn't see and Pongo didn't growl he started cutting through Tally's and whispered his plan in her ear. Tally started shaking her head and whispered "she'll hurt you".

He whispered back "I'm your big brother, it's my job to protect you".

He stood up, looked at Pongo making sure he noticed him and took off. Pongo growled and barked, when Cruella checked and saw Henry running she order Pongo to go after him. She took a few steps in Pongos direction, she hadn't gone far when she remembered Tally but when she looked back Tally was already running off in the opposite direction.

As Pongo chased Henry he started calling for help. His parents Regina and Hook heard Henry calling for but they all heard him in different directions. Emma said "spilt up, one of us should find him". Neal found a conch shell in the roots of a tree and realised they had been used as red herrings, Regina and Hook found the same thing. As Emma ran in her direction she heard Tally "Mommy", she turned and saw Tally running up to her. She bent down and hugged her tight, "oh Tally, thank god you're okay". She looked at Tally and asked "where's your brother"?

Tally shook her head "I don't know when Henry cut our ties he told me he was going to make a run for it. Because surely Cruella would send Pongo after him. He said as soon as Cruella's back was turned to run off in the opposite direction. They heard Henry calling for help, since no one else was around Emma took Tally with her as she ran in the direction of Henry's voice.

Henry eventually found himself on the edge of a cliff. Pongo had caught up with him. "Please Pongo, we're friends" but he didn't stop snarling.

Cruella caught up "you shouldn't have run but you just had to help your sister escape".

As Emma and Tally approached Emma said his name "Henry"

"Mom" he replied before Cruella grabbed him and held the gun to him and faced Emma and Tally.

"Let him go" said Emma.

"One small dead author, that's all I asked for. Simple revenge, and you failed utterly" cried Cruella.

Emma said "Tally stay back". Light started emanating from her hands.

Cruella didn't even flinch "put your hands Saviour, we both know you're bluffing".

"That's my son"

"And you're a hero, and heroes don't"... before she got another word out light blasted out of her hands and pushed Cruella over the edge of the cliff.

She and Tally hugged Henry then everyone ran up. Regina asked "where's Cruella"?

Tally said "she was about to kill Henry so mommy pushed her over the side of the cliff".

Everyone groaned, Emma said "I had to, to save Henry, surely none of you would do any differently".

Neal said "us yes, but you've done exactly what my dad wanted you to. Killing anyone no matter the circumstance and darken your heart".

Mary-Margaret added "and Cruella was only bluffing, she was never going to kill Henry".

Hook asked "what makes you think she wouldn't kill Henry when she figured we weren't going to kill the author"?

David answered "because she can't. Cruella wanted revenge on the author because long ago the author took away her ability to take life from another. Which means Emma just killed someone who was never going to kill anyone". Emma hugged her children worrying how dark her heart was going to get.


	17. The Dark Star on The White Flower

Chapter 19  
The Dark Star on The White Flower

"I'm going after Gold" declared Emma.

Neal said "calm down, I understand your frustrated but perhaps your best course of action should be NOT playing into his hands".

David added "exactly he wants you angry".

"Of course I'm angry" Emma said "that doesn't mean he's gonna get what he wants. Do I wish I could change what I did to Cruella, of course I do, but that's regret not darkness". She looked at her parents "I think we've all done things we regret. But our mind focus right now should be how to stop Gold and the author from causing any more damage".

"I may be able to help with that" said a voice and they all saw Maleficent. "It seems we have a common enemy, Rumplestiltskin".

David said "you want to betray Gold, but he resurrected you".

Maleficent replied "to help himself not me, he sat idly by and just watched as Cruella died. It confirmed the only one he cares about is himself".

Hook asked "so you want to turn on him before he turns on you"?

Regina smiled saying "I knew Gold couldn't keep the dragon on her leash for long".

Mary-Margaret asked "what do you want"?

Maleficent said "nothing from you, but your daughter I hear has a talent for finding people".

Emma mumbled "yeah I do"

Emma asked "who do you want found"?

Maleficent answered "my daughter".

Mary-Margaret said "she alive".

"Yes" Maleficent answered "she survived the trip to this world, the trip you sent her on".

Neal asked "why can't you find her"?

Maleficent replied "magic, it brought me back to life and keeps me alive. Without any magic I would instantly die once more". She turned to Emma and said "you want to stop Rumplestiltskin, what better way than by leaving this town helping me" Maleficent said.

Emma replied "I'm not running from Gold".

"It's not running from him, it's hindering him" Maleficent told her.

Emma asked "I would need more to go on than just she's in this world, what do you know about her"?

Maleficent said "only what the dark one showed me, she landed in a place called Minnesota where she was adopted by a couple and they named her Lily, Lily Page".

Emma face paled at the sound of that name. Hook asked "Emma what is it"?

Emma asked hesitantly "did she by any chance have a birthmark on her wrist".

"Yes" Maleficent said "she did".

Emma grumbled "of course it's her isn't it"?

Neal asked "by that I'm guessing you've met"?

Emma said "we were friends... briefly and surprise, surprise. Lilies are white flowers and the Lily Page I met had a birthmark on her wrist in the shape of"...

Neal guessed "a star".

Regina said "the fates do like having a laugh at our expense".

Emma asked "how is it that the kid I was friends with as a teenager just so happened to be the same kid my parents banished".

Regina said "sometime after the first curse broke I suspected Gold set me up. I asked him if I supposed to believe it was a coincidence that the child he procured for me just so happened to be his grandson. He said it wasn't a coincidence, it was fate and apparently fate has a sense of humour. Our actions are our own but fate pushes us, maybe it'd time we pushed back".

"How" Emma asked.

"I need to go to New York to save Robin from my insane sister and you need to find this girl to redeem your parents, and show Gold he can't change you".

"Like a road trip"

"If you wanna call it that"

"I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter".

"But maybe I need you, the only time I ever left Storybrooke was when I went to the adoption agency to get Henry but you've lived in New York. How about we help each other"?

Emma and Regina were ready to leave Emma said goodbye to everyone while Regina got the Snow Queen's scroll so they could get back into Storybrooke. They went to Lily's last known address and found it was a filthy, germ infested apartment building. Regina wondered why she went to the trouble of creating Storybrooke when she could have cursed everyone to live in this apartment building. They learnt from one of Lily's neighbour she died a few years ago. When he continued to insult her Emma pushed him against a wall and Regina had to calm her down. On the way to New York Regina said "do you want to talk about what happened back there"?

Emma said "no".

"Emma, you almost pushed that guy through a wall".

"That was not darkness that was mourning a friend can you understand that"?

"You know you're not responsible right".

"Really, you heard what that guy said; her life wasn't pretty, it was dark. That darkness was meant for me, or could have".

Emma's phone started ringing and saw it was Neal. She answered "hi Neal, what's up"?

"I can't find Tally, I thought she was with Granny, Granny thought she was with Belle but your parents just called her to watch baby Neal and told me she thought Tally was with me. I'm driving around now trying to see if I can find her".

Regina noticed something under a blanket in the back seat shifting, she pulled the blanket off and there was Tally. Emma said "found her, she's in the car. I'll bring her back when we get Robin. Bye" Emma finished her call and looked at Tally in the rear-view mirror "okay, I'm waiting to hear a good explanation".

"I wanted to help, when Cruella had Henry I just stood there like a donkey and didn't do anything to help. Now you feel so bad about what you did and I feel bad because you feel bad".

Emma didn't know how to reply to that, at that moment Regina screamed her name and Emma saw the road in time to avoid a wolf standing in the middle of the road.

They hit a sign and Emma said "are you two okay"?

Regina replied "I'm fine",

Tally replied "peachy".

They got out and saw they had a flat tyre Regina saw a sign and said "good news there's a gas station a quarter of a mile away with a diner. I'll get a new tyre, you get coffee".

As Regina saw about getting a new tyre Emma and Tally went into the diner. When the waitress came over Emma said "two coffees, a hot chocolate with cinnamon and a pack of Advil...make it two packs".

As she poured a coffee the waitress asked "Bad day"?

"You don't know the half of it"

As she poured the coffee Emma and Tally saw the same thing. Emma checked her nametag and it said Starla "I'll leave the pot here, be back with the Advil and Hot Chocolate".

"Mommy, that woman"...

"I know, she has a star birthmark on her wrist".

"Then she must be Lily".

Emma wasn't so sure "but how is she... she was... we were told... could it be".

Regina came in and when she saw the expression on Emma's face she commented "you look like you've seen a ghost".

Tally said "the waitress is Lily".

Emma followed the waitress and she took a break outside "hey Starla".

"Is something wrong" she asked. "Did I bring you decaff by mistake I always get those two pots mixed up".

"It's easy to get mixed up when you're always looking over your shoulder because you're afraid of being found. That's why you changed your name".

It was clear Starla was uncomfortable "I don't know what..."

Emma grabbed her wrist "Lily stop, this birthmark, you showed it to me one before in Minnesota. I was stealing Pop Tarts and you were giving me tips and then you took a marker and drew a star on my wrist".

"Emma"

"Lily, I was told you died in a car crash, what happened"?

"I got into some trouble with some bad people. I've been careful how did you find me"?

"Fate"

"What"?

"I know how crazy it sounds but remember when we were kids you said it felt like we were connected, like there was something pulling us together".

"Yeah, that's something teenage girls say then you braid each other's hair and becomes BFF's. At least sometimes you do".

"What if you were right, that there a reason your life has been on a down swing ever since we met. that all your bad problem aren't your fault, they were mine".

"Your right, that's sounds crazy, I don't know what 12 step programme you're on but my life is great unlike yours apparently".

"My life is great too, while you are living under an assumed name"

"I have an awesome daughter and a loving husband".

"I have an awesome daughter and loving husband too plus a great son, and a good job with a town full of friendly people. I have a home".

"Then go back there" a bus comes into the parking lot "there's my daughters bus, and honestly I haven't thought about you in years".

As Lily walked up to the bus Regina and Tally come up to Emma. Regina says "seems you didn't ruin her life after all".

Emma looked sceptically at Lily and her 'daughter' "I'm not too sure, of everything I told Lily I never did tell her about my superpower and its going off like crazy".

Rather than go to New York Emma was certain she was right about Lily and was determined to take Lily to Maleficent. She found Lily's real address and as she went to investigate her house with Regina she told Tally to stay in the car. They had just stepped inside and Emma said "I knew I was right".

Regina asked "we just stepped inside, how can you tell".

Emma said "in your house you have photos of Henry, me and Neal have photo's of Tally. We have kids DVD's and kids books and toys dotted everywhere. Look around does anything here say a kid lives here. And if you remember what you thought of me and Neal when we first met for our transient life. How do you explain to your kid you have to fake your own death and all of you have to disappear? Plus that guy, he said she had a personality you wanted to stay away from, how does someone like that have a husband and kid"?

Regina saw her point "you want me to admit you were right".

Emma said "I guess I can't blame her for lying I was about to tell her she's Maleficent's daughter".

"She didn't know that" Regina replied. "She probably wouldn't have believed you anyway, it would be hard for anyone to believe".

Emma agreed "if you remember how long it took for me to believe and that was in Storybrooke? I had to ignore the tiny pieces of evidence staring me in the face, for her it won't be so simple".

Regina opened the door to Lily's bedroom "actually it may be simpler than you think".

On a board was a map with 'Storybrooke?' written on a post-it in Maine. Everything anyone could want to know about Storybrooke was on the board. "She knew, she already knew"! Emma exclaimed.

In one corner was a photo of 14 year old Emma along with the article about being found on the side of the road. "And she was looking for you" Regina said.

Emma replied "no, my parents" seeing a string going from her to two illustrations of her parents with each had a red cross on it. "She knew everything, and she's out for revenge".

Just then they heard a car driving away and as they ran out Lily was driving away in Emma's car. "Tally" Emma called.

Regina mentioned "and I left the Snow Queens scroll in my bag in the car. She wanted a way to Storybrooke now she has one".

Emma and Regina chased after Lily in a stolen car. Emma was so worried Lily was going to destroy her family. "I should have known this would happen. Whenever I let Lily in she rips apart my life and now she's going after my parents with my child. I have to stop her before Tally or my parents get hurt".

Regina warned "you will but don't go in full of steam or you may end up doing something you'll regret"

Emma asked "and tell me Your Majesty what are plans for Zelena? A nice chat over tea"?

"That's different".

"How? Zelena lays a hand on Robin you destroy her right, so I'll do the same to Lily".

"Careful Emma, you're starting to sound like... a villain".

"This is the real world, there are no heroes and villains just real people with real problems. Got a problem with it you can find your own way to New York".  
Regina looked at Emma and saw someone on the edge of darkness, one bad decision away from giving Gold just what he wanted.

"You're making a mistake" Tally said from the back seat.

Lily said "story of my life, but with due respect you're just a little kid and too young to understand".

Tally said "I don't know what you're going through but I do know this will end badly for you".

"What does a little girl know"?

"More than you, I know my grandparents did a bad thing but they're not bad people and everybody loves them".

"If they didn't want me seeking vengeance they shouldn't have filled me with darkness. I just need to get to Storybrooke before Emma".

Tally looked behind her and said "you don't have very long, mommy's coming".  
Lily looked in the rear-view mirror and sure enough Emma and Regina were catching up to her.

Lily couldn't outdrive Emma, and Emma blocked her path. Lily stopped the car and starting walking away. Emma walked out in front of her "I think we have to have a little chat". Then she called "Tally, are you alright"?

Tally came out of the car "I'm fine mommy".

Emma said "stay with Regina while I catch-up with an old friend".

Lily said "friend, you screwed me over before we were even born".

Emma argued "yeah, it happened before I was born so I had no more say in what happened than you did.

"But your parents did and the minute I get to Storybrooke...".

"You lay a hand on them and I end you" Emma said pushing Lily over.

"How are you going to do that without your magic saviour" replied Lily getting up and punched Emma. "Your parents were monsters they banished me and threw you in a wardrobe and here you are ready to die for them because you're so perfect. Well they deserve to be punished, there's only one way to stop me and you know it". Emma threw Lily to the ground and pulled out her gun. Lily said "of course it ends this way it just makes too much sense".

"I'm just trying to stop you doing something you'll regret".

"You can't, thanks to you I'm hardwired for bad decisions, so just do it, and put me out of my misery. We both know my life isn't worth saving and if you let me go I will destroy everything, it's what I do. So come on, be the hero and end it before it before it even begins". She put out her arms ready to die believing all the heroes kill the villains at the end and who else more fitting to would kill her but the hero whose darkness she had.

Regina knew she had to do something now before it was too late "Emma, put the gun down". Seeing Emma didn't seem to be listening she told her "if you pull that trigger you will be the one who ruins your life this time, and Henry, and your parents, and Neal, and Tally's, and everyone else's".

"I have to protect my family".

"Then lower the gun. Your parents need a hero, not a murderer"

"I'm already a murderer".

Cruella was an accident, you saw her putting your child in danger and followed your mothering instincts, I would have done the same thing. But if you cross this line the journey back isn't easy, trust me, I know. This is what Gold wants you to do so don't".

Emma didn't move and she contemplated what Regina was saying. Tally came right in front of her between her and Lily "sometimes the way to be heroic is to show mercy. You said that two years ago about sparing a giant you could have killed but didn't".

Emma suddenly put her gun away, bent down and said "you're right". She looked over at Regina "and so are you. I'm the saviour, a hero, and heroes don't kill".

Emma and Lily went to the side and had a proper chat. Tally asked "should we go over there"?

Regina said "no, they need privacy, and to work things out". Just then Regina's phone rang and Tally watched and they seemed to be staying calm. Regina closed her phone and said loud enough for Emma and Lily to hear "I just lost my leverage over Gold. We need to get to Robin Hood, now". As Emma was about to walk back to the car she held out her hand to Lily, she wasn't going to push her away this time.

When they got to New York and found where Robin was living Regina was relieved when Robin was the one who opened the door. Zelena was at the store but Robin refused to believe Zelena had been posing at Marian since she was brought back from the past. He was shocked when Zelena came home and revealed herself knowing he still wouldn't leave her. When Regina tried to get Robin to come with her back to Storybrooke he told her he couldn't leave Zelena because she was pregnant.


	18. Getting The Ink

Chapter 20  
Getting The Ink

Regina and Robin went out to discuss what the best course of action was. Technically Zelena wasn't Marian so Robin had no loyalties to her, but she was carrying his child and couldn't just abandon his child. In the end they decided Zelena would come to Storybrooke with the magic dampening cuff where she would be locked up for the remainder of her pregnancy. Once the child was born Robin would get full custody and what happened to Zelena would be up for discussion. As for Roland Regina would make him a potion of forgetting to forget he ever thought his mother was back. They could introduce his little brother or sister to him as Regina's niece or nephew. It was the best they could do given the circumstances.

Their family came to greet them when they got back and Tally went running up to Neal once the car door was open. The first thing Emma and Tally did was hug Henry and Neal, Tally hugged her grandparents but Emma couldn't bring herself to. Straight away she introduced Lily to Maleficent who'd also come to greet them back. Emma didn't ignore the vengeful look in Lily's eyes she directed at Emma's parents as she passed them. Regina took Zelena to Storybrooke hospital, psychiatric ward as her temporary home whist she was expecting. Regina knew she needed a way to make sure Zelena didn't try and take away her happy ending again, and knew she had to go back to Plan A.

Mr Gold and the author went to his shop and when he went into the back he saw Tally waiting for him. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here"?  
Tally replied "I just couldn't understand it. You regretted abandoning daddy, you regretted letting Belle go only to think her dead. Then you got them back, anyone else would never want to risk losing them again, so why did you"?  
Mr Gold sat down and pulled out his blackening heart "if I had succeeded my being would be my own and I'd be free of the dagger".  
"Your own"? asked Tally.  
"Yes, The Dark One can't die, but the vessel can. I risked it all to free myself and make me, now my life is just getting darker and as my heart darkens I start to die and when my hearts is completely dark I die and only the Dark One will remain. If I get my happy ending I'll be rid of the darkness before that little bit of light left is gone".  
Tally said "but darkening someone else's heart to lighten your own might darken your heart so much you lose before your heart can lighten".  
Mr Gold said "if I don't it's a certainty and then we're all in trouble". Tally left leaving Mr Gold to think for a bit but when he went out the front again the author was gone and his darkened heart made him collapse but he was able to prop himself up.

In Regina's vault she was talking to the author when Tally came in. The author said "As much as I would want to the problem is you don't have the pen"  
Regina replied "but I do" and pulled the pen out of her pocket. The author looked confused and Regina gestured to Tally "have you met my sons sister, and she's also Rumplestiltskin's granddaughter. Without her distracting him I never would have been able to transfer the pen from him to me".  
Tally was worried and said "he's dying".  
Regina said "but the Dark One is immortal".  
Tally replied "the Dark One is but Grampa's not and when he loses the battle with the darkness he dies and the darkness can take over the vessel".  
Regina said "did he tell you that? It's just another one of he lies Tally, you should know that"?  
The author said "I would love to write your happy ending. After all of all the characters I've written you really do get screwed over the most".  
"Tell me something I don't know" said Regina.  
"But without saviours blood the ink is just ink and to do what you're asking it would need to be dark" the author replied.  
Tally was confused and asked "what... do you want him to write".  
Regina said "removing the biggest obstacle to my happiness, Zelena".  
"You can't kill her".  
"I wasn't planning to, I'm planning to do exactly what she tried to do to me, and Mary-Margaret, and your mother, and you and Henry. It would be a mistake to kill her, so I'm going to erase her".  
The author felt the need to mention "no, you're not, no dark saviour blood, no magic ink".  
Regina replied "oh I've already figured part that out. I know where to find dark saviour blood and the best part is Emma's heart can remain untouched by darkness". 

Regina found Lily by the bus stop, she walked up to her and said "warning, bus service around here can be sketchy"./span/p  
Lily replied "I missed the part where what I'm doing is your business, get lost".  
"I'm sure that mouth get you a lot of attention at the group home, but it doesn't work here. So you're going to shut up and listen to me. You know what Snow and Charming did to you".  
"Sent me through a portal in my eggshell, like baby Moses in his basket. I may be more inclined to listen to you a few years ago but now. I hear the evil queen ain't so evil anymore".  
"True".  
" Unless you have any ideas for some well deserved revenge I'm not interested so you go to hell like the loser you are".  
"You sure got some darkness in you that's clear, but if I remember some of that darkness was suppose to be Emma's".

"Why are you still here, you annoying insect"  
"Regina said "and here I was hoping to have a civil conversation. Guess I should just cut to the chase" She cut Lily's hand, said "welcome to Storybrooke" and disappeared. Had she stayed a while longer she would have seen Lily turn into a dragon.  
Regina took the author to Zelena wanting her to witness her own end. At first Zelena wasn't worried not knowing what Regina was planning. She told Zelena "this is my town, this is my story and you're only an unimportant supporting character".  
Zelena replied "that's where you're wrong. I'm not her to support you, I'm here to replace you".  
"We'll see about that".  
"That's when Zelena started to get worried "wait, what exactly is he going to write"?  
"I gave that a lot of thought, after everything you've done there are so many horrible painful fates I wanted to give you but in the end I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine Sis. Our author friend is going to write you out of the story".  
Zelena glanced at the author then replied "I think you're bluffing, you'd never take away Robin's baby".  
"That's the beauty of my plan, as far as anyone knows including me and Robin it would be like you never existed, because you won't have".  
"He can do that".  
The author said "oh yes the pen is mightier than the...well anything".  
Zelena faced Regina and said "I never knew our mother but I'm imagine I'm getting to know her right now. You two are exactly the same. She tossed me on a basket, sent me to OZ, she gave up a baby without even blinking an eye and now all these years later. You are exactly like her".  
She didn't see it but what she just said was having an effect on Regina. Eventually the author asked "well the ink is drying so what do you want me to write"?  
Without looking away from Zelena Regina said "nothing. You didn't know our mother Zelena but I did. She hurt you and she hurt me but our worst enemy isn't her or each other it's ourselves".

At that moment Tally came running in with Robin "Regina" said Robin. "What's going on Tally found me and said she was afraid you were going to do something wrong".  
Regina looked at Tally "well don't be scared Tally I've already decided Zelena can stay. I realised I've been standing in the way of my own happiness and I'm not going to do it anymore".

Tally said "I'm so relieved, like mommy told me and I told her to be heroic is to show mercy".  
Regina said "now I've made the right choice I can find my happy ending" she smiled at Robin and he smiled back.  
Zelena said "another woman finding her happy ending through the love of a man, sad really".  
"Oh don't get me wrong, Robin isn't my happy ending. My happy ending is finally feeling at home in the world, Robin's just a part of that world. A world that you'll be forced to watch from a distance with the most restricted visitation rights ever, see you at the next ultrasound Sis".  
The author said "so, just to clarify you don't want me to write anything".  
"No" said Regina "I've got everything I want".  
The author said "but I don't" they watched him as he wrote something down and then he disappeared leaving behind a piece of paper which said _Vanishing in a cloud of smoke the author slips away with the ink to where Mr Gold awaits._


	19. Making An Ever After Happy PART 1

Chapter 21  
Making An Ever After Happy  
 **PART 1**

Searching in the apprentice's mansion for the authors plan was turning up fruitlessly so Emma called August. He told them about the apprentice, how the apprentice had told him about the book in the first place. He showed them a detailed picture he'd drawn of the apprentice. Hook recognized him, while under the Dark One's Power Gold had imprisoned him in the hat. The Blue Fairy was able to release him and he wanted to put the author Isaac Heller back into the book with the assurance nobody would let him out again. All he needed was the page and the key. The kids, Hook, Mary-Margaret and David went to the loft to get the page while the others went to confront Gold and Isaac. Henry had just gotten the page when a tremor engulfed the town.

Henry and Tally had been knocked out by the tremor for a few minutes and got up at the same moment to find themselves alone. "Grandma, Grandpa, Hook". They ran downstairs to find them nowhere to be found.  
"Henry look" said Tally worried by an empty crib. "Uncle Neal is gone too, this is Grandpa Gold, part of his story".

Henry asked "then why are we still here"?  
Tally replied "I guess there was no room for us in his story".  
They rushed to Mr Gold's pawn shop and to find it to was empty too with no clue where their family had gone. When Tally asked "what are we going to do now"?

Grabbing the keys to Gold's car he replied "thank Grandpa David for early driving lessons".

Henry drove him and Tally to the nearest diner out of Storybrooke. They went in, the waitress at the counter had seen them drive up "are you old enough to drive"?

Henry said "Grandpa David sure thought so".  
She asked "are you and your sister okay"?  
Henry said "we're looking for our family".  
She asked "any photo's? maybe I've seen them".  
Henry was doubtful but put out a picture of their parents, Henry with Regina, Mary-Margaret and David, Mary-Margaret and Emma, Emma and Tally, both of them with their parents.  
Doubtful herself Tally asked "have you seen them".  
"No" she said "but I'll ask some of the others" and she walked away.  
Henry saw her talk on her phone "she's not going help us" he said gathering the photos. He turned around and saw Tally holding a book 'Heroes and Villains' "Tally"?

"The apprentice said the authors name was Isaac Heller" she answered and Henry saw the name at the bottom of the book. Tally turned the book over and there on the back was Isaac's picture.

They found out Isaac had a book signing that night and went to New York. On the way they read his book to see if there was anything helpful and saw each member was their family's lives were turned upside down and they did not have happy endings. At the book signing they stood in line to confront Isaac and when he saw them he made an excuse and lead them into the back.

Henry asked "where's our family"?  
Isaac gestured to the copies of his book and replied "all around you in the pages of my best seller". He took a black leather bound book from his bag "this is the original manuscript, your family live in here now".  
Tally demanded "bring them back".  
Isaac replied "ain't gonna happen squirt".  
Henry said "but you made them miserable".  
"I see you've read my book, good. Everyone's ending may not have been happy but they got the ending they deserved".  
Tally said "I couldn't find mommy in the book".

Isaac replied "because in my world there is no room for a saviour".  
Tally asked "and what about us? Why didn't you put us in? Why were we left behind"?  
Isaac said "because there was nowhere to put you. In this story your parents never met. Of course your Uncles parents never fell in love either but your grandma Belle is making a good mother to him. It would be too hard to change the heart of the truest believer to stop him from trying to change my book and after the whole 'I hate you and I wish you weren't my grandpa' Rumplestiltskin didn't bother finding a place for his precious granddaughter in the story".  
Henry replied "change it and bring them back".  
Isaac said "sorry, can't"  
Henry said "but your pen, anything you write with it becomes real".  
Isaac replied "one rule of being the author is you can't write your own happy ending. Look around, this is my happy ending so now" he showed them his pen. "This is just a pen, I can't change anything, nor do I want to because I am happy".  
Tally opened the original manuscript and looked intensely at the illustrations until she found something he was looking for, a keyhole. She tugged on Henry's sleeve, turned her hand back and forth and pointed at the picture. It took him a moment to see what she was trying to tell him. He took out the key from his pocket and said "if you won't change anything then we will. As he turned the key in the door in the picture Tally held his free hand and they got pulled in but so did Isaac.

"Where are we" asked Henry.  
"If I'm right and it's the start of the last chapter we better leave" said Tally.

"Why" asked Henry finding a sword on the ground.  
Looking around Tally answered "well for one that sword belonged to the guy who was trying to kill an ogre who kept terrorizing this village but failed. And the ogre always back to this village and anyone who tries to kill it ends up dead".  
"Your sister is a clever girl" said Isaac hitting Henry over the head with a shield. Tally ran up to him to try and hit him but he grabbed her and held her at arm's length. He quickly grabbed a stick and hit her over the head.

When Henry came to he realized his arms were tied behind him to the wheel of an overturned cart. He saw next to him Tally was tied to the cart in the same way but still out cold. "Oh you woke up" Henry saw it was Isaac, "good I wouldn't want you miss the exciting incident of this chapter".  
Henry said "whatever you're up to let Tally go".  
Isaac replied "sorry, you and your sister aren't going anywhere. I can't risk you running around and changing my story. Good thing is this is the last chapter and when the bells ring at sunset we're at the end of the story and everything will remain as I wrote it".  
Henry asked "bells"  
"I thought you read my book".  
"I skimmed through it but what do bells have to do with the ending".  
"The ending is Regina hearing wedding bells for the wedding of the man she loves" Tally said having just woken up.  
"Not that it should matter to you because you won't live that long" Isaac said.  
At that moment an ogre appeared "and I give you the exciting incident of this chapter, an ogre attack, have fun" and Isaac ran.  
Henry and Tally stared at the ogre in terror, Henry called for help and Tally started screaming. That's when the ogre slayer rode in on his white horse in golden armour and saved them, villagers came out of their homes and praised him. When a villager asked how they could thank him. He lifted his helmet and said "good deeds are their own reward, this comes with no price".  
He might have been facing in the opposite but Tally recognized his voice. He used his magic to untie them and Henry and Tally saw Grandpa Gold. "What are your names young ones"?  
Henry said "I'm Henry, and this is my sister Tally".  
"I am Rumplestiltskin, Ogre-Slayer. Do you have any family around here"?  
"Yes, I believe so".  
"Then I suggest you run along for your supper, I have another village to save".  
As he was about to ride off Tally said "wait".  
Henry could tell Tally wanted to tell him everything, who he was, who they were, what he did. As their Grandpa faced them Henry went in front of her and shook his head. Tally bit her lip and then said "thank you, for saving us".  
"You are very welcome" Rumplestiltskin said and rode off.  
Tally asked "now what do we do"?  
Henry said "fix the story and if it ends with my moms unhappy ending we need to get to her first".

Using the book they were able to avoid the booby traps Regina had set out around her forest hideaway. They found a log which was supposed to be where Regina lived but she caught them. After Henry told her he was her son she was curious enough to let them in. Henry showed her the picture of them and told her everything. "So you expect me to believe we're trapped in a story and I'm supposed to live in a place called Maine where I became your adopted mother after your mother gave you away, but your sister here she kept".  
"I know how it sounds but its true".  
Regina came over and said "the last part is believable because it's mine". She put a knife to his throat "now who are you working for"?  
While Henry tried to talk to Regina Tally flipped through the book at the pages she'd folded because she thought they were important. "Regina was alone, but she felt she always had been, abandoned as a child while her mother kept her sister."  
"That's right" Regina said. "When I found out I had a sister my mother decided to keep I..."  
Henry said "but you can get your happy ending. We were working on it back in our world. We called it operation mongoose"  
"Mongoose" asked Regina half laughing. "what idiot came up with that"?  
Henry cautiously replied "you did".  
Tally explained "Henry's original operation was called operation Cobra, it was to break your curse so since this one was to give you your happy ending you wanted to name it after a Cobra's predator, a mongoose." Both she and Henry looked at confused how she would know so Tally added "Regina told me a week before Grandpa Gold came back to Storybrooke".  
Regina said "you two actually believe this, so you're both crazy".  
Henry said "no, my sister knew about your abandonment because she read it out of a book". Tally gave him the book and Henry showed it to Regina "this is a copy".  
Regina took the book and flipped towards to end "this says I'm going to rob a royal tax carriage today to buy passage out of the kingdom. How can the book know that, it can see into the future"?  
Tally said "this world is a story, the book is the story and it ends with you alone but we can change that".  
Regina said "well I don't care if I'm alone, and if this book says what I'm going to do I want no part of it" with that she threw the book into a fire.

They followed her as she went through the woods "stop following me and go back to whatever world you're from".  
Tally complained "but we'd be alone, we came here to get our family back and that's what we're gonna do".  
"Because our family really doesn't like to give up" Henry added.  
Regina asked "and how were you intending to get your family back"?  
Henry said "with you, with you finding true love".  
Regina scoffed at that idea "then you're stuck, never gonna happen for me".  
Henry insisted "it is possible, his name is Robin Hood. I think once you two share true loves kiss in the tavern everything should go back to normal. True loves kiss can break any curse".  
Regina said "you really are crazy if I ever meet Robin Hood all he gets from me is a broken nose". Henry and Tally looked surprised "he's the competition. Every heist I plan he beats me to it, why do you think I'm stuck here? If you've know my story you know if I don't get away eventually Snow White's dwarf knights will find me, take me to her and she will kill me. She blames me for ruining her life"?  
Henry asked "did you"  
"Yes" Regina replied softly. "Why am I still talking to you kids".  
Tally said "maybe a part of you is still our Regina and she knows we're telling the truth, maybe deep down you know in your heart this is what you want but you're afraid to take the chance. But taking it is what will make you a hero".  
Regina said "I'm not scared, I'm smart. Whenever I had a chance for happiness it got ripped away from me. Now I'm smart enough not to fall for all that stuff, survival my only priority, not happiness. If you're looking for happy endings look elsewhere".

As they stopped following Regina Tally asked "now what"?  
Henry said "plan B".  
Tally asked "what's plan B"?  
Henry replied "I'll tell you when I think of it".  
Tally thought if they couldn't bring Regina to Robin they'd bring Robin to Regina. They were in Nottingham when they saw Regina coming out of a tavern. "Regina" called Tally running up to her with Henry.  
"What are you two doing here"? she asked.  
Tally said "if we couldn't fix thing on your end we'd fix things on Robins end".  
Henry asked "what are you doing here, did what we say get through to you"?  
Regina said "the only thing that got through to me was a dose of reality. When I went to rob the royal tax carriage I walked into a trap. Snow White and Prince Charming almost killed me, oh and word of advice try and leave the kingdom too because they want you two dead too. Robin Hood saved me but don't get your hopes up because unlike your little fantasy he's already found his true love and they're getting married". She pushed them towards the window to see Robin kissing Zelena.  
Henry said "Zelena, of course Isaac gave Zelena your happy ending as a child by being the one your mother chose to keep and now by giving her your true love".  
Regina started walking away Tally said "there she goes again".  
Henry ran after Regina followed by Tally Henry said "can you tell me you didn't feel anything when you met Robin Hood".  
Regina eyes turned downcast and Tally said "that's a yes".  
Henry said "see that's proof of what I'm saying is true"  
Regina answered "no, it's proof that I'm not the type of person who gets a happy ending. When we met I was content with that but you gave me the worst thing you can give someone, unrealistic hope. Now I would like to get far way enough so I don't have to hear Robin and Zelena's wedding bells proclaim their true love".  
Tally said "trust me we don't want to hear those bells any more than you do".

Regina asked "listen I was your adopted mother right, that someone name Ella gave you up, why not go find her"?  
Henry said "Emma, and she's not here, if she were here you would know, she's the most powerful sorceress in existence".  
Regina replied "the only sorceress around her is Snow White".  
Henry told her "she's even more powerful than her, her powers is unmatchable".  
Tally added "mommy is a hero, she brought so many people their happy endings and defeated so many villains".  
Henry concluded "she's the saviour".  
They saw a glimmer of recollection in Regina's eyes but she remarked "never heard of her" before she could walk away they ran in front of her.  
Tally said "mommy had a special skill she called a super power that we're pretty good at ourselves, she could tell when anyone was lying!.  
Henry said "you know about her, tell us, please".  
Regina explained "there were rumours of a woman who called herself that; the saviour".  
Henry said "then Isaac lied".  
Tally said "he must have said we couldn't find her so we wouldn't look because he knows she can fix everything".  
Henry asked "mom, where can we find her"?  
Regina answered "you can't Snow White locked her up years ago, no one has set eyes on her since. The prison she's in, it's impenetrable, sorry but there's no way to get to her".  
Regina finally walked away and Tally said "there has to be a way to get to her right".  
Henry said "when there's a will there's a way, and I know how to find a way".


	20. Making An Ever After Happy PART 2

Chapter 22

Making An Ever After Happy

 **PART 2**

Henry took Tally to the docks and found the Jolly Roger. Going on board Henry called "ahoy, is anyone here"?

Tally said "ssshhh we need to get to the brig and get off this ship".

Henry looked at her confused "what are you talking about"?

It was Tally's turn to look confused "depends, what's your plan"? Before he could answer Hook appeared "no one is allowed on board the Jolly Roger without an invitation from it's captain first".

Henry jokingly asked "are you gonna make us walk the plank"?

Hook answered "depends, why are you here"?

Henry said "we need a ship to take us to the island called 'bottom of the sea'".

Tally commented "but maybe not this ship".

Hook replied "no one goes there, you must desperately need something from there to go to that godforsaken island".

Henry answered "not something, someone, our mom, her name is Emma".

Hook replied "a noble endeavour but I can't help you, even if I wanted to. Your sister is right if you want to go to the bottom of the ocean you need to find another ship".

Henry asked "but you're the captain, can't you sail your ship wherever you want"?

Tally said "in our world, but here he's not the captain".

Henry asked "then who's the captain of the Jolly Roger"?

"I am" said Blackbeard climbing on board.

Tally mentioned "which is why I suggest finding another ship to save mommy"?

Henry said "this is all wrong" he turned to Hook "you should be Captain not him".

Blackbeard laughed at that notion "very amusing boy, this lowly deckhand, a Captain. How about it Hook"? He drew his sword "defeat me in a dual and the Jolly Roger is yours"?

Hook just grabbed a scrubbing brush and got back to work. Tally said "Henry in this world Hook is a coward. Isaac must have made sure all our friends and family couldn't be of any use changing his story". Henry saw a sword and drew it replying "then we have to change it ourselves". Before Blackbeard could react Henry cut one of the ropes causing one of the poles to hit him and knock him out.

Hook said "we still can't go, I can't sail this ship alone".

Tally said "you're not alone, we're here too. Both daddy and you have given us sailing lessons".

Henry said "my first sailing lesson was on this exact ship, from New York City to Storybrooke".

When they had started sailing Henry went to lock Blackbeard in the brig. When he was there he found his dad locked up in brig already.

When Henry brought him back up he found it odd although Tally was happy to see their dad she didn't seem surprised. Tally explained to Henry she already knew he was down there. That was why she thought he came on the Jolly Roger. The book may be burnt but she remembered the part where when Baelfire ran away from home he was kidnapped by Blackbeard and had been in the brig ever since. As the sailed to the bottom of the ocean Henry and Tally told Hook and Baelfire all about their world. How Hook had a crush on their mother but she was only interested with their father Baelfire and how he loved them, even had a pet name for Tally 'Sugar Plum'.

Finally the island was in sight Hook used a spyglass to get a better look. "Getting in may prove a problem, there's a dark knight standing guard".

Tally said "don't suppose there's another way in".

"Sorry sweetheart" said Baelfire. "if there is I have no doubt if there were there would be a dark knight guarding them too".

Henry looked through the spyglass and said "I only see one, probably wouldn't be too hard to defeat".

Hook said "not likely, all the black knights have superb skills, more than a match for a ... how old are you"?

"Thirteen" answered Henry. "And I see your point. But maybe there's another way in. Last year you two and our mom got trapped in the past and she took the alias Princess Leia. So here's what I'm thinking, my other mom said Snow White was after me and Tally so one of you could take me in pretending you're delivering a prisoner. Then the other can take the guard from behind by surprise and we can save our mom".

Tally said "like when Hans, Luke and Chewie go to save Princess Leia".

Henry said "exactly".

They tried what Henry said; Hook took Henry in and while the guard was distracted Baelfire used the hilt of a sword to knock the guard out. Tally got the keys and she and Henry went up the tower to free Emma. When the opened to tower room door they saw Emma in a ragged glittery black dress with heavy shackles on her wrists chaining her down. She looked up at them the moment they opened the door and smiled. Henry said "Saviour, we're..."

Emma answered "Henry, Tally, you found me".

Henry said "mom"

Tally called "mommy" rushing over to hug her even though Emma couldn't return in with her shackles.

As Henry unlocked the shackles and asked "how come you remember when no one else does"?

Emma answered "most have been part of Gold's plan, my punishment in this world is I know the truth but I'm powerless to do anything about it. My magic is gone, in this world I'm no longer the saviour".

With her shackles off she wrapped her arms around her children "I was almost ready to give up, but you found me". As she let them go she took a better look "why are you still wearing your clothes? and how did you know"?

Henry said "we weren't written into the story, we used the key we found in the sorcerers mansion to get in. Things haven't be easy but we've gotten this far, and we have a plan".

Tally mentioned "but if we don't fix things by sunset we're stuck".

As they escaped Emma re-met Hook and Baelfire before getting on the ship. As she sailed away Emma warned them the black knight they'd knocked out was Lily. It was at that moment the tower exploded as a dragon burst out. Emma told Henry and Tally to go below deck. They had to use the cannons to stop Lily long enough to get away. Hook gave Emma a flask for a celebratory drink. Emma took a sip expecting strong rum but instead got goats milk in this world Hook was allergic to Rum..

Once they got back to the harbour Emma got a costume change and while Baelfire took the kids to get some food Emma re-taught Hook how to use a sword. But apparently Lily had gotten to Snow White and informed her of Emma escape. It was then they got confronted by Snow White, Prince Charming, Lily and six dark dwarves. Snow White said "I remember you, you're...Emma. The crazy girl I had locked away, I almost didn't recognize you out of your chains".

Emma replied "no you didn't, this world and all your memories are fictional. In reality you're my parents, I'm the product of your true love, you taught me how to be a leader and believe in hope".

"Hope is powerful" admitted Snow White "which is why I'm going to have to snuff it out of you and your meddling children".

Just then Baelfire returned with Henry and Tally each holding a loaf of bread. "Look, the children" said Prince Charming.

Snow White said "Oh what better way to extinguish the hope in a mother than watching the life fade out of her children's eyes".

Hook said "go, protect your family" then he stepped in front of Emma and drew his sword "if you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me".

Emma said "Killian you can't possibly take them all on, on your own, you'll be killed".

Hook replied "if what you say is true what happened here will matter little".

As Emma backed away Hook broke a beam holding up a roof with sacks of flour on them taking out Lily and the dwarves. Prince Charming asked "are they really worth your life pirate"?

"I'm willing to find out".

Emma, Baelfire and the children watched as Hook and Prince Charming fought. Hook was doing well until he faced Snow White and while he was distracted Prince Charming stabbed him in the back. Rather than try their luck Emma and Baelfire ran off with the children.

"Mom" said Henry coming back into Regina's hideout with Tally.

Regina replied "you again, listen I don't have time for stories, I need to get out of this kingdom before the Queen has my head".

Henry said "but this time we brought someone else, if won't you listen to us maybe you'll listen to her".

Emma came in, Regina said "oh my god, don't tell me you're the saviour, their mother, who was locked up in the tower".

Emma answered "yes, to all of those".

Regina looked at Henry and Tally "got to say I'm impressed, breaking her out could not have been easy".

Emma asked them to wait outside with Baelfire. Henry was certain that Emma could talk Regina into going to Robin so he was surprised when Regina came out with a bag still intending to leave.

Emma rushed out and ran out in front of her. Regina said "just stop, I'm better off alone".

Emma said "back in our world four years ago you said that not having anyone is the worst curse imaginable".

Regina said "listen, I've tried going after my happy ending before but I still ended up here, I'm not foolish enough to try again."

Balefire, Henry and Tally could see Emma was having trouble convincing Regina to go and stop Robin's wedding. Tally said "once upon a time there was a lonely queen who lost the man she loved because her mommy killed him to make her queen. A fairy told her finding true love again was possible".

Henry saw where Tally was going with this and added "the fairy took her to a tavern and showed her a man with a lion tattoo. She told the queen that man was destined to be her true love, but the queen was scared, scared of being happy. So when the fairy left instead of going to meet the man she ran away and got lonelier and angrier. Fate decided to give her second chance and sent the man in her path once more"...

Regina asked "and what happened, how does the story end"?

Emma said "that's up to you, what does your heart tell you".

Regina answered "I know what my heart says, but my head is telling me his doesn't say the same thing".

Emma said "wouldn't you rather take the chance and know for sure then to run away living the rest of your life in regret always wondering if only". Emma looked at sun and said "and not to add any pressure but you need to decided soon or your decision will be made for you".

Regina asked "and what about the queen"?

Emma said "risk dying by living or ensure survival for an empty life, is it really that hard of a choice"?

They rushed to the church once they were outside Regina hesitated Tally said "don't be scared, I know he loves you too".

Regina said "but I don't know what to say"?

Baelfire said "and speaking from a man's point of view saying two kids told me I'm your true love while he's getting married to someone else isn't going to win him over".

Emma said "but actions do speak louder than words, so I would just go in, and tell him you love him, maybe leave out the part about Henry and Tally".

Henry said "once you and Robin share true loves kiss things should go back to normal".

Just then Rumplestiltskin said "you're not going anywhere".

Baelfire said "papa".

For a while they thought they might get round this quickly. "What"?

"Papa, it's me Baelfire"?

"No, my son disappeared years ago shortly after his mother died" said Rumplestiltskin.

"No, no" said Baelfire. "I..."

Rumplestiltskin threw him to one side knocking him out Tally commented "at least you didn't try strangling him like last time".

Rumplestiltskin, Regina, Emma and Henry looked at her so she said "Neverland".

Rumplestiltskin drew his sword and Emma drew hers. "Regina get to the church, I'll take care of the dark one".

While Regina made her way around them to the church Rumplestiltskin scoffed "dark one, I think you've got the wrong name, I'm the light one".

As they started duelling Emma said "then act like it. Be the hero you want to be and let us fix everything. I can't imagine anyone light going after defenceless children."

Tally asked "shouldn't we do something"?

Henry cried "go, mom, go".

Tally mentioned "I was thinking of something a little more effective". She went around her mommy and Rumplestiltskin towards the church. Regina had gotten as far as opening the door just as Robin was asked if he took Zelena as his lawfully wedded wife. He spotted Regina at the door, just then Tally pushed Regina in but she didn't let go of the Regina and Tally heard Henry yell "mom", Emma had know been knocked out too. When she did she dropped her sword so Henry grabbed it.

He yelled over to Regina "you need to stop that wedding". He and Rumplestiltskin duelled Tally said "go on, tell him and save everyone".

Regina looked at Robin and was about to when Henry dropped the sword. She could see she had a choice to make and acted on pure instinct, as Rumplestiltskin was about to run Henry through Regina ran out in front of him and got run through instead. With the work done Rumplestiltskin disappeared and Tally ran over.

Crying Henry asked "why didn't you go in that church"?

Regina answered "I couldn't let you die".

Tally sobbed "but now you... Henry we need to find another way to fix this and quickly. It's the only way to save her, and Hook".

Before Henry could think of any other way to fix the story the bells rang indicating the end of the wedding and the story. "The bells, it's over, we lost".

Emma came to and ran over "oh no".

Tally sobbed "mommy, Regina, and the bells, she didn't get a happy ending, she got a worse one".

The doors to the church opened and as the wedding party came out Robin saw Regina lying on the ground and came over and knelt down at her side. Everyone else came over as well but Zelena got too close "oh no, I got blood on my dress".

Robin said "can't you see she's injured, I think her problem is a bit more serious than yours".

Zelena yelled "but this is my day, and she's ruined it".

Her hand started turning green and Tally saw it and whispered "looks like your true colours are showing, better get it taken care of before anyone one else sees".

Zelena ran off and Robin said "at least I can promise you, you won't die alone".

Isaac who had come out with the rest of wedding pert smugly remarked "too little, too late".

Tally saw him and ran up hitting him with her little fist "this is your fault, you wrote the book and took our family away, this is your fault".

Isaac remarked "hey saviour, want to control your daughter"?

Emma pulled Tally off him and then punched him in the face knocking him down and spilling the contents of his bag on the ground. "she's right, this is your fault so you're going to fix it".

Tally said "he can't, golden rule of the author is...".

Isaac finished "can't write your own happy ending. I broke that rule so now I'm not the author anymore".

Henry saw the pen that fell out of Isaac's bag and when he touched it the pen started to glow. Emma asked "Henry, what's going on"?

Isaac answered "he's the next author".

Tally said "then that means, you can do it Henry, you can fix it". She grabbed Isaac's notebook and gave it to him "write Regina was unstabbed and Hook is alive again".

Henry said "hold on, I need to make it realistic".

Isaac said "without magic ink he's not writing anything".

Emma said "but I'm right here" she picked up a sword "my blood is the ink".

Henry said "no, the saviours blood is the ink and you're not the saviour here because of him" gesturing to Isaac. "But that doesn't mean we didn't find one. And a good deed needs blood from a light saviour".

Emma held Isaac back as Henry dipped the pen in Regina's wound and wrote ' ** _thanks to the hero Regina's sacrifice Isaac's villainous work was undone'._**

They were suddenly on Main Street over Regina's unwounded body. She opened her eyes and hugged them "you two were brilliant, and Henry you saved me". Emma and Neal started coming to "mommy, daddy "called Tally running over to hug them and Henry joined them. Robin ran up Regina grateful to see her alive. Emma, Neal, Henry and Tally ran to the loft and saw Mary-Margaret and David just woken up. "Where's Hook" asked Emma.

David said "we just woke up a few minutes ago".

Mary-Margaret added "before the story he was right here

Emma said" if everyone returned to where they were before they got trapped then where's Hook"

Neal said "unless, what happens in the story"?

"Yeah sorry about the mess, but I really wanted to find that page" they looked up and saw Hook.

Tally said "everything turned out right".

That evening they celebrated surviving anther catastrophe and having caught the author trying to leave town. Robin had left Roland with Little John so he could take Regina out for a moonlit walk. That's when Belle came in. "I just came from the pawn shop. Rumple he said his heart is almost all dark, and we're all in danger".

Tally said "because once his heart had completely darkened he dies and only the dark one remains".

Henry asked "how do you know"?

Tally replied "he told me, when Regina tried getting the pen from Grandpa Gold she sent me to distract him he told me what was happening to him but Regina thought he lied".

Belle said "well I don't think the floor of the pawn shop is that comfortable he'd willing lie down on it".

They rushed to the pawn shop with the apprentice and Mr Gold was unconscious on the ground. Belle knelt down and held his hand as the apprentice got out the box containing the hat Hook asked "the hat, the one the dark one was going to use to sever his tie to the dagger"?

The apprentice answered "this is not unlike that. In the beginning the darkness had to be tied to a vessel but this can perhaps contain it".

Belle asked "and would his heart be healed"?

The apprentice answered "perhaps if the strength is there, but no dark one has ever gotten this far before. I do need permission of his next of kin".

Everyone looked at Belle as his wife but she said "we're separated, I think that counts me out".

Emma said "she's right, legally it does, next of kin after spouse is child so Neal"?

Neal didn't need to think too hard and said "I've wanted this almost as long as he's been the dark one, take the darkness out".

The apprentice started the incantation "purest evil, darkness gloom, darkness too can find it's doom". The apprentice took out Mr Gold blackened heart and the box became the hat. He held the hat up to the heart "never dying but contained. Bound within the falcons chamber, shorn of anger, thornless danger forever there to remain.

The darkness got pulled into the hat and the dagger glowed as Rumplestiltskin's name vanished. His heart was now white as the apprentice put it back in his chest.

Belle checked and said "he's barely breathing".

The apprentice said "Rumplestiltskin was the dark one for centuries, his transformation to the man he once was will not be easy" He waved his hand over him and added "this will preserve him while we determine if we can help him".

Belle asked "if"

Neal said "and the answer is yes, this man's resolve to live is stronger than anyone else's I know.

Suddenly the hat started shaking and the darkness broke free. It went into the apprentice, when his eyes started turned black Emma used her light magic to pull it out of him. The apprentice collapsed but before Emma could put the darkness back in the hat it flew out the letter box.

Emma said "mom, dad go after it, Neal, Killian help me get the apprentice to the bed in the back".

Once they got him to the bed he groaned and told them "before all your stories the sorcerer battled the darkness. He tethered it to a human soul that could be controlled using the dagger and unfortunately transferred".

Tally said "Grandpa Gold".

Neal said "Sugar Plum, he was only the latest in a long line, that is until a moment ago".

The apprentice replied "yes. Only the sorcerer had the power to destroy the darkness once and for all".

Emma asked "where is he? Who is he"?

The apprentice answered "he is far, far from here".

Emma asked "could you be a bit more specific".

The apprentice said "Camelot".

Neal said "and let me guess, his name is Merlin",

The apprentice said "yes" before losing consciousness.

They asked Belle to watch the apprentice, Henry and Tally while they joined David and Mary-Margaret, Emma took the dagger with her. They found David and Mary-Margaret in the middle of main street. Emma asked "where is it"?

Mary-Margaret said "it just disappeared into the night".

Robin and Regina came up, Regina asked "what's going on"?

Hook said "the darkness, it's no longer tethered to the crocodile".

Neal said "Belle told us my father was dying so we had the apprentice pull the darkness out of him but it broke out".

Regina asked "where is it"?

Emma had seen something moving around said "it didn't leave, it's still here, it's surrounding us".

Neal asked "what's it doing"?

Emma said "it's always been tied to a human soul, if I'm right picking a new host".

She was right at the moment it engulfed Regina, Robin tied saving her but the darkness pulled him back. Emma could only see one way out for Regina. She bravely approached it and Regina could see what she was thinking. "No, Emma, there has to be another way".

"There isn't" replied Emma. "You've worked too hard to have your happy ending taken away now".

Mary-Margaret called "Emma"

She turned to her parents and said "you learnt how to take the darkness out of me once before you can do it again".

Neal took Emma's hand and she saw the pleading look in his eyes but he mind was made up. "Take care of the kids, tell them I love them and..." she kissed him "I love you too".

She went into the darkness which pushed Regina out and took over Emma. Then Emma and the darkness vanished and the dagger Emma had been holding now read 'Emma Swan-Cassidy'.


End file.
